Deepest Fear
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Topi Seleksi akhirnya memasukkan Lily ke asrama Gryffindor, sama dengan James dan sepupu-sepupunya yang lain. Kecuali Al yang sudah duduk di tahun ketiga sebagai Slytherin. Al memang berbeda dan ia kuat bertahan sebelum realita menunjukkan, bahwa hanya dirinya lah yang masuk ke asrama.. yang tak pernah diinginan keluarganya sendiri masuk ke sana. Kecewa kah Al?
1. Gryffindor bukan Slytherin

_Hai, Anne is back!_

Aku punya cerita baru yang terinspirasi dari salah satu sahabat SMP aku dulu. Seorang sahabat lama yang aku kenal sebagai anak yang cerdas, ceria, bersahabat namun.. dia jadi "korban" akan sebuah "keagungan" dari nama besar yang pernah ia miliki. Aku nggak bisa jelaskan banyak-banyak apa-bagaimana itu, aku cuma bisa bilang kalau ternyata nama besar yang kita dapatkan.. tidak akan serta-merta membuat orang lain bangga kalau nasib kita berkata lain.

Dan di cerita kali ini, aku sedikit membuat kisah Al masuk dari sekuel "Bakat Tersembunyi Lily". Ya.. paling enggak nyangkut-nyangkut sedikit, lah..

Penasaran? Langsung saja, ya.

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

"Gryffindor!"

Sorak-sorai mengiringi langkah Hugo turun dari kursi seleksi asrama menuju meja Gryffindor. "Selamat datang, buddy!" James menyalami sepupunya itu penuh semangat. Di sampingnya Fred ikut bahagia mengetahui Hugo masuk asrama yang sama. "Korban kita akan bertambah satu nama lagi, James." Bisik Fred berapi-api.

Beberapa sepupu yang lain tampak bahagia luar biasa dengan kedatangan Hugo. Kecuali sang kakak, Rose. Ia tampak biasa saja.

"Kuucapkan selamat untukmu, adikku sayang," kata Rose singkat, ia kembali melihat murid selanjutnya yang akan diseleksi oleh topi usang yang bisa bicara itu.

Seorang murid perempuan sudah menuju bangku Ravenclaw disusul selanjutnya oleh murid laki-laki yang berlari ke meja Slytherin. Tepuk tangan dan sorak ramai dari masing-masing murid senior masih terdengar semarak menyambut kedatangan para anggota baru di asrama kebanggaan mereka.

Sampai akhirnya suara itu berhenti tiba-tiba saat nama selanjutnya dipanggil, "Lily Potter!" panggil Neville, ah tepatnya Prof. Longbottom kepada murid baru selanjutnya.

"Akhirnya! Kini gilirannya..,"

"Aku tak sabar melihatnya lagi..,"

"Semoga dia masuk asrama kita, dia akan bisa terus berlatih dengan Prof. Flitwick..,"

"Dia harus masuk dalam tim orkestra Hogwarts, pasti akan hebat..,"

Bukan lagi sorakan, tapi kini berubah jadi bisik-bisik yang keluar dari mulut murid-murid lain yang melihat sosok cantik berambut merah naik ke panggung. Lily mendadak risih mendengarnya. "Ada apa dengan mereka semua? Membuatku tak nyaman saja," batin Lily. Ia tetap melangkah mendekat dan duduk di bangku kecil yang disediakan.

Neville tersenyum, "kau siap, nak?" tanyanya pelan. Lily mengangguk setelah menghembuskan napasnya berat. Sahabat ayahnya itu paham betapa gugupnya murid-murid baru saat akan diseleksi. Karena ia merasakannya juga dulu.

Mata duplikat Ginny itu menerawang keseluruh aula besar, melihat wajah-wajah yang pernah ia lihat beberapa tahu lalu. Saat itu Lily pertama kali tampil di depan para murid dan guru Hogwarts dalam acara peringatan Battle of Hogwarts. Dua tahun sebelum ia benar-benat masuk ke sekolah sihir terhebat di Inggris. Sebagian dari mereka Lily ingat saat ia memberikan salam penghormatan sebelum bermain piano dengan orkestra pimpinan Prof. Flitwick.

Dulu ia hanya tamu, sekarang.. ia benar-benar jadi bagian dalam sekolah itu.

Al menatap sang adik serius. Dari meja Slytherin tampak Al dengan tenang bergumam pelan memberikan semangat pada Lily, "tenanglah," katanya. Lily mengangguk paham. Begitupula James dengan gaya khas sok kerennya. Lily tak menanggapi serius maksud ekspresi James tadi. Ia terus mencoba tenang sesuai instruksi Al.

"Wow.. another Potter," kata pembuka si Topi Seleksi, sesaat setelah menyentuh rambut merah Lily. Semua yang mendengarnya langsung diam, bersiap mendengarkan penilaian Topi Seleksi terhadap Lily. Nama Potter selalu jadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi kebanyakan penyihir.

"Aku benar-benar merasakan darah kedua orang tuamu mengalir begitu kuat, nak. Sama seperti dua saudaramu," si Topi Seleksi sejenak terdiam, "kau pemberani, memiliki kreatifitas yang sangat tinggi, pekerja keras, dan.. ahh kau juga cerdas. Namun terkadang kau juga keras kepala, mirip seperti ibumu dan ambisius layaknya ayahmu,"

Banyak suara-suara yang berharap Lily masuk ke asrama yang sama dengan mereka. Terutama James, "Lily pasti masuk Gryffindor. Lihat saja nanti!" kata James optimis.

Lily memejamkan matanya meresapi setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Topi Seleksi. Berharap asrama yang dipilih untuknya benar-benar pas.

Topi Seleksi kembali berbicara, "sulit sekali.. sulit sekali. Kau memiliki peluang masuk ke empat asrama itu. Kreatifitasmu akan berkembang jika masuk Ravenclaw, tapi semangatmu sangat pas aku masukkan Hufflepuff..,"

"Ohh tak apa asalkan jangan Slytherin," tanpa sadar Lily bergumam. Mengutarakan apa yang diiginkannya.

"Apa? Jangan Slytherin? Kenapa kau mengikuti jejak ayah dan saudaramu? Mereka juga mengatakan demikian saat aku akan pilihkan asrama mereka? Tapi apa kau lupa jika salah satu saudaramu aku masukkan Slytherin?" tantang Topi Seleksi.

Ada rasa seperti menusuk di dada Al saat Topi Seleksi mengatakan permintaan Lily itu. Secara tersirat, itu menyangkutkannya.

Lily geram dengan dirinya sendiri mengapa ia bisa mengatakan keinginan itu saat Topi Seleksi masih terpasang di kepalanya. "Dan aku yakin saudaramu itu nyaman dengan asrama yang aku pilihkan. Karena pilihanku selalu tepat,"

"Oh ya?" kata James dan Fred Jr bersamaan. Mereka lantas tertawa dan beradu tos.

Dari mejanya Al tersenyum simpul merasa dibicarakan, walaupun sedikit sesak di dadanya masih terasa. Di sampingnya Scorpius ternyata ikut tersenyum melirik sahabatnya itu disinggung-singgung lagi. "Mereka belum tahu kita, Al," bisik Scorpius di telinga Al coba menenangkan. Duplikat Harry Potter itu mengangguk membenarkan.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. langsung saja aku pilihkan asrama mana yang cocok untukmu..,"

Sosok mungil yang sedang diseleksi sudah semakin pucat menunggu nasibnya akan berakhir di meja asrama mana. Begitupula mereka yang sudah lama menunggu datangnya Lily di sekolah. Satu hal yang mereka inginkan, masuk ke asrama yang sama dengan mereka.

"Akan aku masukkan kau ke.. GRYFFINDOR!"

Bak menyambut bintang besar, murid-murid dari asrama Gryffindor langsung berdiri dan bersorak-sorak ramai menyambut datangnya Lily ke tempat mereka. Beberapa murid senior menghampiri Lily dan menyalaminya selamat.

Mereka yang tampak berharap besar Lily masuk ke asrama yang sama tampak kecewa dengan pilihan si Topi Seleksi. Ada suara-suara decakkan sebal, gerutu kesal, sampai mendesah pasrah dari asrama lain.

"Selamat!" Al berdiri dari bangkunya sambil bertepuk tangan menatap Lily menuju meja asrama singa. "Kau tak sebal, Al? Kau tampak berbeda saat Lily masuk Gryffindor?" Scorpius tiba-tiba bertanya setelah Al kembali duduk.

"Tidak. Tak apa-apa,"

Seleksi masih terus berjalan, "untuk apa aku sebal?" tanya Al.

"Adikmu masuk Gryffindor, Al," jawab Scorpius singkat, takut menyakiti hati sahabatnya.

"Kenapa harus sebal? Pilihan Topi Seleksi itu pasti baik untuk Lily, Scorp. Kau tak dengar tadi dia bilang apa?"

"Iya, tapi.. hanya kau yang masuk Slytherin di antara keluargamu yang lain. Kau—"

"Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Aku sudah melaluinya dua tahun, dan sukses, sekarang aku sudah siap di tahun ke tiga. Memang aku sempat tak suka. Dad memang tak marah. Jujur saja, Scorp, aku sempat takut karena membuat malu nama keluarga Potter dan Weasley karena mereka datang dari Gryffindor. Sedangkan aku? Aku masuk asrama yang bahkan jadi musuh bebuyutan asrama mereka. Ahh Merlin, maaf Scorp kalau aku—"

"Tak apa," Scorpius tahu betul. Musuh bebuyutan itu didefinisikan seperti apa. Apalagi ayahnya dan ayah Al dulu adalah dua orang yang tak pernah akur alias musuh sejati.

Al menghadap Scorpius tepat di depannya, "walaupun masa lalu mereka yaa.. kau tahu sendiri, tak baik, tapi persahabatan kita akan selalu baik. Iya, kan?" kata Al penuh keyakinan

"Hitung-hitung memperbaiki hubungan mereka," sambung Scorpius senang. "Jadi sekarang tak perlu dipermasalahkan,"

Ya, masa lalu ayah-ayah mereka harus diperbaiki. Al dan Scorpius paham sebab-musababnya. Tinggal kembali kepada mereka bagaimana masa lalu itu bisa dipandang sebagai pelajaran. Khususnya untuk persahabatan mereka.

Selesai jamuan makan, para murid Hogwarts diminta untuk langsung menuju ke kamar masing-masing. Al sejenak menyempatkan waktu untuk bertemu Lily sebelum bersama Scorpius menuju kamar mereka.

"Hei, selamat ya, Lils. Aku ikut bangga padamu. Mom dan Dad harus segera tahu kabar ini,"

Lily tersenyum mendapati Al tampak bahagia dengan hasil seleksinya. "Terima kasih, Al. Pasti! Rencananya aku akan kirim surat ke mereka besok pagi. Aku sudah tak sabar memulai pelajaranku besok," jawab Lily penuh semangat. Lily membenarkan ekor rambut yang tersangkut di jubahnya.

Scorpius tiba-tiba muncul dari balik punggung Al dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Lily, "hei, Lily. Kita bertemu lagi. Aku ucapkan selamat datang di Hogwarts. Kau pasti akan senang dengan suasana di sini. Dan pastinya Hogwarts juga akan senang mendapatkan murid baru seorang pianis hebat sepertimu, Lily," kata Scorpius sembari menjabat tangan Lily ramah.

"Oke, Scorp.. itu adik Al, sahabatmu sendiri," rapal Scorpius menyadarkan dirinya di depan Lily.

"Thanks, Scorpius." Ucap Lily sedikit gugup.

Sekeliling aula besar semakin sepi seiring berakhirnya acara penyambutan tahun ajaran baru, "ah.. ini sudah malam, kami harus ke asrama. Kau juga harus istirahat Lils, persiapkan dirimu!"

Al dan Scorpius pamit menuju kamar sampai suara teriakan Lily menahan langkah mereka, "Al!" panggil Lily cukup kencang.

"Iya?" Al berbalik. Menatap sang adik penuh tanya.

"Maafkan soal permintaanku tadi, Al. Maksudku.. masalah asrama Slytherin, saat Topi Seleksi mulai memilihkan asrama untukku. Maaf kalau kau—"

"Aku tak apa-apa, Lily. Tenang saja, sekali lagi selamat,"

Al menarik badan Scorpius untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kamar mereka. Scorpius menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda dari sahabatnya itu. Ekspresi wajah Al berubah. Wajahnya sedikit pucat, dan..

"Al—"

"Aku yakin kau sudah paham apa yang aku rasakan sekarang, teman. Tak perlu aku jelaskan lagi, kan?" potong Al cepat-cepat. Ia tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Berharap Scorpius memahaminya dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Scorpius terdiam dalam langkahnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundah Al pela, "kau anak yang hebat, Al. Kau Slytherin pertama yang aku kenal memiliki kebesaran hati yang luar biasa. Aku harus banyak belajar darimu,"

Malam itu menjadi malam yang berbeda seperti biasanya, itu menurut Al. Suatu kenyataan bahwa dirinya ditakdirkan berbeda dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Nasibnya kini membuat dirinya harus jujur, kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku butuh alasan mengapa aku bernasib seperti ini?!" batinnya merintih.

 **\- tbc -**

* * *

Masih awal.. jadi butuh chapter-chapter selanjutnya untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini. 7 hari istirahat jadi semangat untuk memulai berbagi kisah-kisah baru. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberikan doa untuk alm. kakek aku. Anne sekeluarga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih.

Jangan lupa review, ya!. Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya!

 ** _Thanks,_**

Anne x


	2. Kabar dari Hogwarts

_Hai, everyone! Anne is here!_

Chapter ke 2 sudah siap, nih. Harry dan Ginny akhirnya tahu dengan hasil seleksi Lily. Tapi rupanya mereka jadi khawatir dengan hasilnya. Bukan khawatir tentang Lily, tapi Al. Kenapa?

 **Diahimbarsiwi15** : Hehehe, ikuti terus sampai selesai, ya. James akan semakin menjadi di sini! Thanks, ya :)

 **Ninismsafitri** : Aduhh, sabar ya. Memang banyak yang kejadian antara saudara merasa berbeda. Aku kadang juga ngerasa begitu. Dulu waktu sekolah (SMA) sempat takut kalau nggak bisa masuk IPA dan nggak dapat rangking, soalnya kedua kakakku pandai-pandai. Tapi syukurlah aku bisa buktiin dengan hasil yang cukup memuaskan. Ya paling enggak hitungan piala di lemari rumah lebih banyak aku daripada kakak-kakakku, hehehe. Semangat buat kamu :)

Langsung saja yuk,

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Langit pagi ini agak sedikit mendung. Jika hari biasanya, matahari sudah tampak meninggi walaupun udara masih terasa segar. Di sebuah rumah bergaya modern minimalis dengan halaman yang cukup luas untuk berkebun, sepasang suami istri sedang menikmati acara makan pagi mereka. Hanya berdua.

Meja makan itu terasa sepi seiring dengan kepergian ketiga buah hati mereka untuk bersekolah di Hogwarts. Harry dan Ginny memandangi tiga bangku kosong di sekeliling meja makan keluarga mereka.

"Biasanya sekarang aku sudah memisahkan James yang mengacak-acak rambut Lily dan melarang Al untuk mengambil sirup maple terlalu banyak. Ini terasa aneh..,"

Ginny memasukan potongan kecil pancake ke mulutnya. Sarapannya terasa berbeda tanpa anak-anak itu. "Yahh meja ini jadi sepi tak ada mereka. Apalagi melihat tiga kursi itu tak ada yang menduduki," sahut Harry pelan.

"Ya, ini kan baru. Kita akan mulai terbiasa saat James, Al, dan Lily semakin lama di Hogwarts. Bukankah kita serasa jadi pengantin baru lagi, sayang?" Harry mencolek dagu Ginny. Serangan rayuan Harry mulai dilancangkan.

Istrinya lantas melotot tak suka, "pengantin baru? Kita sudah menikah 15 tahun, sayang!"

"Kan SERASA. Jadi hanya rasanya saja seperti pengantin baru. Kenyataannya.. kita sudah 15— sebentar," Harry menghentikan argumentasinya, "15 tahun? Oh Merlin.. aku nggak nyangka," Harry rupanya terperanggah sendiri menyadari usia pernikahan mereka sudah lewat dari 10 tahun.

Ginny meraih tangan Harry lembut di meja, "iya, sayang. Sudah 15 tahun kita hidup bersama. Dengan tiga bocah itu juga. Apa kau tak sadar kita semakin tampak tua?" katanya sambil membelai pipi Harry.

Harry menggeleng, "aku melihatmu masih cantik sama saat kita masih bersekolah dulu,"

"Dan aku juga masih melihatmu setampan saat kita masih bersekolah dulu," balas Ginny dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Sejenak kemudian tak ada lagi kata rayuan selain lumatan hangat di bibir keduanya. Saling menyatu menyalurkan arti terdalam tentang kebersamaan yang telah mereka jalin. Keduanya tahu, tanpa harus mengatakannya.

"I know," kata Ginny di sela-sela waktu mengatur napasnya.

"I know," balas Harry dengan jawaban yang sama.

Suara burung hantu tiba-tiba datang dari jendela, merusak kemesraan keduanya seketika. "Lihat siapa yang berani-berani mengganggu acara kita berdua pagi ini," gerutu Harry melepas pagutannya dari Ginny dan melangkah menuju burung hantu berbulu coklat yang bertengger di kusen jendela.

"Hai Sav, ini tugas pertamamu mengirim surat, bukan? Kau hebat!" Harry mengelus kepala burung hantu yang sangat ia kenal, karena Harry sendirilah yang membelikannya untuk Lily beberapa minggu sebelum putrinya itu berangkat ke Hogwarts.

Dari arah meja makan, Ginny mulai ingin tahu, "siapa itu, Harry? Sav?" panggilnya.

"Yups, ternyata ada surat dari Lily." Harry menunjukkan sepucuk surat di tangannya ke arah Ginny, "Lily memang selalu bisa menghentikan acara bermesraan kita, padahal ia sendiri sedang tak ada di sini," gumam Harry pelan. Sering muncul rasa sebal saat ia bermesraan dengan sang istri lalu tiba-tiba diganggung dengan suatu hal. Dan itu biasanya datang karena ulah Lily, putri bungsunya sendiri.

"Sabarlah, sayang. Kau ini suka sekali ngambek kalau diganggu, Lily," gurau Ginny meminta Harry kembali duduk.

Harry membuka amplop suratnya pelan-pelan. "Iya, tapi dia selalu sukses buat kita ketangkap basah sedang.. aakkhh yang belum patas untuk dia lihat," katanya sebal.

"Oke.. oke.. mungkin peluang kita tak akan ketangkap basah lagi semakin sedikit karena tak ada Lily di rumah. Jadi tenanglah. Sudah.. sekarang baca suratnya,"

Kertas ukuran sedang dikeluarkan dari dalam amplop dan segera disambut dengan rentetan tulisan tangan Lily yang rapi kecil-kecil. Harry membacanya dengan seksama.

"Coba kau tebak, Lily masuk asrama mana?" tanya Harry masih membaca surat Lily sampai akhir.

"Emmm.. apa Harry, sudah katakan!"

"Lily benar-benar akan jadi penerusmu. Gryffindor!" Harry tersenyum bahagia mengatakannya. "Dan dia bilang, dirinya baik-baik saja," lanjut Harry singkat. Ia menyerahkan surat putrinya untuk Ginny bergantian membacanya.

Ginny membaca kata demi kata yang ditulis Lily dengan wajah penuh kebanggaan. Lily mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya tentang ketakutannya diseleksi sampai rasa risinya diidolakan banyak murid di Hogwart.

"Belum apa-apa Lily sudah dikenal banyak murid di Hogwarts. Katanya dia serig malu tiap kali ia ditatap oleh banyak orang sambil tersenyum padanya. Aduhh Lily.. Lily!"

Keduanya tertawa membayangkan Lily yang pemalu langsung dikenal oleh banyak murid yang ingin mendekatinya. "Ya, setidaknya Lily jadi terkenal karena bakatnya yang istimewa," kata Harry disela tawa.

"Dan jangan lupakan dengan nama besar keluarganya. Potter selalu terdengar luar biasa di telinga penyihir, Harry." Ginny mengingatkan tentang masalah latar belakang Harry, sang kepala keluarga itu, sebagai pahlawan di dunia sihir. Sang penakluk raja kegelapan.

"Itu yang sebenarnya aku takutkan," kata Harry lirih.

Ginny terdiam. Tak paham dengan maksud 'ketakutan' Harry itu. "Lily pernah mengatakan kalau ia tak mau dipandang sebagai anak spesial hanya karena nama Potter melekat di dirinya. Jadi aku rasa Lily tak akan merasa menjadi terkenal karena nama besar orang tuanya," kata Ginny mengingat dirinya kini juga sudah menyandang nama Potter dibelakang namanya. Bukan Weasley lagi.

"Bukan untuk Lily, tapi—" Harry menghentikan kalimatnya, mengatur napas dan bersandar di bangkunya, "tapi Al," lanjut Harry singkat.

"Al?"

Harry membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Kau tau, sayang. Lily masuk Gryffindor dan disuratnya itu juga mengatakan kalau Hugo pun masuk Gryffindor, itu artinya keluarga besar kita hanya Al yang masuk ke asrama yang berbeda. Dan itu Slytherin."

"Bukankah Al juga sudah senang dengan asramanya? Al melalui 2 tahunnya dengan sangat baik. Bahkan nilainya tak bisa dibilang rendah, Harry. Ia jadi salah satu anak terpintar di angkatannya. Ya walaupun masih di bawah Rosie," Ginny mengingat keponakannya itu memang memiliki kepintaran yang diturunkan oleh ibunya, Hermione.

"Kau sendiri kan yang menyemangati Al untuk bisa menerima asramanya dengan tangan terbuka? Kau juga tak marah saat tahu Al masuk Slytherin dan bersahabat dengan anak Malfoy,"

"Iya," Harry mengambil kembali surat dari Lily dan membolak baliknya bimbang, "tapi aku takut kalau Al kembali merasa tersingkirkan karena hasil yang didapat Lily. Baiklah kalau Al memang sudah menerima hasil seleksinya dan bertahan sampai dua tahun, tapi ingat itu masih belum ada Lily. Al merasa aman karena masih ada peluang adik atau sepupunya bisa masuk ke asrama lain selain Gryffindor."

Sarapan pagi itu selesai dengan adu argumen antara suami dan istri di meja makan. Langit di luar sana rupanya mulai bersahabat dengan penduduk yang akan beraktifitas di luar rumah. Matahari perlahan tampak dari balik awan gelap. "Benar juga, usia Al masih rawan dengan emosi yang belum terkendali. Aku takut kalau ketakutannya yang dulu kembali ia rasakan dengan situasi saat ini. Harry.. lalu bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja dulu, semoga tak terjadi hal-hal aneh. Kita percayakan saja pada Al. Anak itu punya jiwa yang lembut. Aku yakin ia bisa mengatasinya,"

"Asalkan James dan Fred Jr. tak mengganggunya,"

"Itu yang penting!"

 **\- tbc -**

* * *

Kehawatiran orang tua kadang banyak benarnya, teman. Jadi dengarkan orang tua kalian, ya.

Lahh nggak nyambung, ya? Hehehe.. pokoknya terima ksih sudah baca chapter 2 ini. Ditunggu selanjutnya dan jangan lupa revienya ya, teman-teman!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne x


	3. James - Fred Jr Alert!

_Hai everyone!_

Anne datang dengan chapter 3. Akhirnya bisa update di siang hari karena ngetiknya sudah nyicil sejak pagi. Dibantu juga dengan imajinasi yang ngalisnya lancar!. Chapter ini James dan Fred Jr menunjukkan eksistensinya. Siapa korbannya?

Hayo yang pada nungguin bagaimana aksi James dan Fred Jr, siap-siap masuk ke cerita chapter ini.

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Langkah terburu-buru dua pasang kaki tertutup jubah panjang di selasar kastil membuat beberapa pasang mata di sana melihatnya heran. "Pasti mereka buat ulah lagi," suara seorang murid perempuan dengan dasi garis biru dan perunggu.

"Coba tebak siapa lagi korbannya?" bisik-bisik tiga murid laki-laki yang sedang duduk di bangku panjang. "Paling akan terjadi perang saudara lagi, aku berani bertaruh," sahut murid lainnya.

Dua anak laki-laki masing-masing tingkat enam dan empat baru saja melintas dengan tawa dan wajah penuh kepuasan. Si anak berambut merah dengan kulit sedikit gelap menyeret rekannya untuk minggir sejenak masuk ke sebuah sudut kosong, "kau lihat tadi ekspresinya seperti apa, James? Wajahnya merah mengalahkan rambutnya!" katanya terbahak-bahak.

"Kau gila Freddy, itu terlalu ekstrim untuk permulaan!" kata James pelan.

"Ahh permulaan di Hogwarts bukan berarti Hugo tidak pernah kena jebakan kita sebelumnya, kan? Dia sudah biasa jadi korban kita di rumah. Aku naikkan dosisnya sedikit saja, kok. Nggak sampai buat mukanya meledak,"

Percakapan mereka langsung terhenti dengan mendengar suara-suara tawa yang mengiringi teriakan minta tolong, "AAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Hugo berlari dengan sangat kencang sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dan sedikit bengkak. Dagunya miring ke kanan dan kulit pipi yang tertarik ke atas. "Hugo!" teriak Lucy dan Roxanne bersamaan. Napas keduanya terengah-engah hampir putus. "Hugo jangan lari!" suara Rose tak kalah kencangnya. Rambut berombaknya sampai acak-acakan tertiup angin.

"Tidak mau! Aku malu!" kata Hugo tak jelas karena rahang bawahnya miring. Ia masih terus berlari pontang panting, sesekali badannya menabrak murid-murid lain yang baru selesai kelas.

"Apa aku bilang, perang saudara lagi!" kata murid laki-laki yang sejak tadi memasang taruhan sejak melihat James dan Fred Jr melintas.

Di sudut lain, James dan Fred akhirnya melihat Hugo melintas dengan keadaan wajah yang memprihatinkan. "Aku tak tahu dosis tambahan Sirup Babak Belur yang kau berikankan akan berpengaruh dengan dagunya, Freddy?"

"Aku sudah coba sebelumnya pada tikus, dan kata Dad efeknya akan sama jika diberikan pada manusia. Ternyata memang benar," tutur Fred tentang botol berwarna merah berisi cairan kental produksi toko lelucon ayahnya itu. "Eits, lihat itu.. pasukan wanita Weasley datang!"

Benar saja, tiga perempuan dengan lambang asrama sama coba berlari mengejar Hugo. "Aduhh aku tak kuat lagi. Aku baru bermain Quidditch dan belum istirahat. Sudah lari lagi mengejar Hugo," keluh Roxanne tak kuat lagi berlari.

"Tapi itu adikku, Roxanne!" Rose ikut naik darah. Sebenarnya ia juga lelah mengejar adiknya yang cepat sekali berlari.

"Iya tapi—"

"Hei, kenapa kalian?" Lily muncul bersama Amanda, sahabat satu asramanya. Mereka baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan setelah meminjam beberapa buku dan tiba-tiba tidak sengaja bertemu ketiga sepupunya sedang berlari melintasi selasar.

Lily curiga, pasti ada masalah menyangkut anggota keluarganya melihat ada tiga Weasley berkumpul dengan peluh di wajah mereka. Terutama Roxanne. "Dua brandal itu lagi?" tanya Lily penuh keyakinan. Amanda sampai geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah keluarga sahabatnya itu.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan James dan Fred," Roxanne beralih ke arah Lucy dan Rose, "kalian teruskan pengejaran. Aku menyerah, aku mau istirahat!"

"Memangnya ada apa? Hugo?"

Roxanne memilih duduk di bangku dekat jendela kastil, ia menerima sebotol air yang di berikan Amanda. Kebetulan sekali Amanda sedang membawa air. "Iya, Amanda. Hugo dijebak dengan minuman di mejanya. Tahu sendiri anak itu kalau lihat makanan atau minuman. Napsu makannya luar biasa seperti Uncle Ron. Gampang sekali memperdaya dia," Roxanne menenggak habis isi botol Amanda. Ia sampai tak sadar saking lelahnya.

"Tak apa, aku bisa ambil lagi nanti. Tenang saja itu air biasa, kok," kata Amanda.

"Thanks. Oh ya.. kalian lihat Al tidak? Biasanya anak itu diperpustakaan juga. Aku mungkin bisa minta bantuan dia kalau saja melihat James dan Fred. Aku ingin menghajar dua anak itu,"

Lily dan Amanda sampai tak kuat menahan tawanya sendiri. Meski memiliki kulit gelap seperti sang ibu, ekspresi Roxanne yang kelelahan bercampur marah membuat wajahnya tampak sedikit memerah seperti sedang kepedasan.

Amanda mengangguk. "Tadi kami melihat Al dan Scorpius sedang membaca di perpustakaan. Tapi mereka lebih dulu keluar sebelum kami," katanya mendapat jawaban benar dari Lily.

"Kakakmu sendiri mau kau hajar?" tanya Lily duduk di samping sepupunya.

"Aku dan Mom sudah biasa membuatnya bertekuk lutut, Lils. Aku sudah kebal mendapat serangannya dan Dad saat di rumah," Roxanne mengatur napasnya yang sudah mulai stabil, "kau sendiri bagaimana? James kan juga sering mengerjaimu di rumah?"

"Ya untung saja James sendirian. Tapi ulahnya sudah bisa membuat rumah hampir meledak akibat teriakan Mom."

Ketiganya lantas tertawa mendengar cerita masing-masing. Amanda sendiri terhibur dengan penjelasan tentang keusilan James dan Fred yang luar biasa parah. Baru ia ketahui kalau anak keluarga Potter ternyata nakal juga. "Itu artinya kau juga sering jadi korban keusilan mereka, Lily?" tanya Amanda.

"Tentu saja. Saat di rumah, James paling puas mengacak-acak rambutku setiap pagi. Dan korban utamanya saat di rumah adalah Al. Kadang Al yang tak tahu apa-apa jadi ikut dihukum akibat ulah James. Kasihan dia,"

Murid tingkat lima Hogwarts itu berdiri. Merenggangkan badannya yang terasa sedikit sakit, "sekarang kau juga harus waspada Lily. Ancaman James ditambah Fred itu bak kekuatan The Marauders yang kembali bangkit. Siapa tahu kau korban selanjutnya setelah Hugo!"

Roxanne pamit untuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri. Tinggallah Lily dan Amanda masih duduk berdua di bangku panjang.

"The Marauders?" tanya Amanda penasaran.

"Empat orang pria Gryffindor yang kenakalannya bahkan sudah diakui sejarah Hogwarts. Salah satu anggotanya adalah kakekku sendiri. Ayah dari Dad. Kau tahu, nama kakakku itu diambil dari dua anggota The Marauders. James nama kakekku dan Sirius nama ayah baptis Dad,"

"Waw, ternyata memang benar. Kenakalan kakakmu menurun dari namanya berasal,"

Lily tersenyum, "begitulah. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa Dad memberi nama James begitu."

Ada seseorang yang datang menghampiri Lily dan Amanda. "Lily! Di mana Lucy dan Rose?" Louis tampak gagah dengan jubah dan.. "lencana prefek? Bukannya kau sudah pernah?Dan kau sudah terlalu tua untuk menjadi Prefek," tanya Lily sok mengintrogasi.

Louis memang sudah pernah menjadi Prefek saat ia di tahun ke lima, dan sekarang ia sudah ditingkat akhir. Itulah mengapa Lily mengatakan Louis sudah terlalu tua. "Aku menemukannya di lantai. Mungkin ini punya Jeil, dia prefek anak kelas lima. Ahh kenapa jadi kau yang menanyaiku? Kalian melihat Rosie dan Lucy?"

"Pasti dari Roxanne?" Amnada ikut bertanya.

"Tepat sekali aa—"

"Amanda Kovkar, teman Lily," jawab Amanda cepat-cepat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Iya, Amanda. James dan Fred membuat ulah lagi, aku harus ikut turun tangan, katakan kearah mana mereka lari?"

Lily dan Amanda langsung menunjuk ke arah jalan terakhir dilalui Lucy dan Rose untuk mengejar Hugo. Selanjutnya Louis langsung berlari takut kehilangan jauh jejak para sepupunya.

"Saudaramu banyak sekali, Lily," Amanda sudah berjalan di samping Lily. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang rekreasi.

"Begitulah!" jawab Lily singkat.

* * *

"AAAAGGGGHHH!"

"Hei.. hei, Hugo? Kenapa wajahmu?" Al menangkap dengan sigap tubuh kurus yang hampir saja menabraknya. Scorpius lah yang menyadari bahwa itu Hugo, sepupu Al sendiri.

"Akwu mallyu wakhjyahqu meyah, Al. Inyi kelyakuan Jams da Fled!"

Scorpius dan Al yang baru keluar dari toilet saling berhadapan tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Hugo. "Rahangnya bengkok, Al," kata Scorpius melihat area bawah wajah Hugo yang tak tertutup tangannya.

"Oke, kau tenang dulu. Kata-katamu tak jelas karena rahangmu itu. Aku coba benarkan sebentar," Al mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari balik jubahnya dan mengarahkannya tepat di dagu Hugo.

"Jangan kau tutupi tanganmu, Hugo. Lepaskan. It's ok," pinta Scorpius dengan lembut.

Wajah Hugo kini tampak jelas. Mukanya memerah dengan tulang membiru seperti baru saja di pukul dengan keras. Ditambah lagi dagunya miring seperti patah. Al langsung berkonsentrasi pada wajah Hugo.

"Episkey!" rapal Al. Dengan diikuti suara krakkk! Wajah Hugo kembali seperti semula namun masih merah.

"Biar sisanya mereka yang sembuhkan, Al!" teriak Louis yang datang dengan Lucy dan Rose yang mana masing-masing dari mereka menyeret tangan Fred dan James, sang tersangka utama.

Keduanya malah tertawa seperti sama sekali tak merasa bersalah. "Warna merahnya akan menghilang sendiri, kok. Sebentar lagi. Tenang saja," kata Fred sambil cengar-cengir.

"Wow, Al.. kau menyelamatkan Hugo. Jarang sekali aku melihat anak Slytherin menolong anak Gryffindor. Umunya terjadi sebaliknya, Slytherin yang buat gara-gara dan Gryffindor yang menolong. Ini langka sekali! Ah apa mungkin sifat baikmu itu bukan dirimu sebenarnya?" ujar James sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaan adiknya.

"James!" teriak Rose coba menenangkan.

Al menyerahkan Hugo yang sudah mulai membaik pada Louis. Wajahnya menahan amarah akibat perkataan James barusan. "Yang penting Hugo sudah baik. Kembalilah, Hugo. Aku dan Scorpius mau kembali asrama dulu. Permisi," Al langsung pergi dari kerumunan para sepupunya diikuti Scorpius yang menyempatkan mengangguk sopan sebelum mengikuti langkah Al.

"Kau keterlaluan, James!" bentak Lucy. James hanya mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti.

Akhirnya warna merah wajah Hugo benar-benar kembali. Sekarang ia sudah tak malu lagi dan ingin segera kembali ke kamarnya.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju asrama Slytherin, Scorpius kembali merasa sahabatnya itu kembali tersinggung. "Al!" panggilnya pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Scorp. Kau jadi ikut mendengar kata-kata James tadi," kata Al dengan terus berjalan cepat.

"Kenapa kau masih menghawatirkan aku, seharusnya kau—"

"Untuk apa?" potong Al tiba-tiba. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap Scorpius tepat di depannya. "Karena aku diejek James karena menolong Hugo? Karena aku Slytherin yang tak pantas menolong orang lain sekalipun itu sepupunya sendiri?"

Scorpius terdiam tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Maksudku.. James seharusnya tak berbicara begitu. Kau sudah baik menolong Hugo yang jadi korban karena ulahnya—"

"Dan keputusanku menolong Hugo tadi adalah tindakan yang salah untuk seorang anak Slytherin, Scorp!"

Keduanya sudah dikuasi oleh amarahnya. Khususnya Al, "maksudmu?" tanya Scorpius.

"James benar, mungkin aku harus berbuat seperti yang dilakukan seorang Slytherin pada umunya. Karena Topi Seleksi sudah memasukkanku ke asrama ini," Al kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Mangkanya kau harus buktikan kalau kau adalah seorang Slytherin yang berbeda. Sekarang Slytherin sudah berubah, Al. Dan kau harus buktikan kepada semua orang kalau seorang Slytherin juga bisa berbuat baik!"

Al kembali berhenti. Ia tetap memunggungi Scorpius yang sejak tadi ia dahului ketika berjalan. "Slytherin tetap Slytherin. Itu tak mungkin, Scorpius!"

Tinggallah anak berambut pirang itu sendirian di lorong. Menatap Al yang meninggalkannya dengan tatapan penuh iba. "Kasihan Al,"

 **\- tbc -**

* * *

Jadi kasihan sama Al..! Anne aja jadi ngerasa ngeregetan sendiri nulis ulah James sama Fred. Pengen aku pites dua anak itu. Hahaha author kebawa emosi.

Aku tunggu review kalian, ya! Nantikan chapter selanjutnya.. :)

 **Thanks,**

Anne x


	4. Bludger Roxanne

_Hai, everyone!_

Anne muncul lagi. Chapter ke 4 siap dengan cerita pertandingan Quidditch antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Ya, dua asrama itu. Bagaimana jadinya kalau Al berhadapan dengan kakak dan sepupunya sendiri?

 **Ninismsafitr** i : Emang itu anak jahilnya keterlaluan.. *lah yang buat nakal juga kan saya, hehehe* atas saranmu, Teddy aku masukin dichapter ini. Thanks!

 **It** : Cerita khusus romance para Potter Jrnya aku tunda dulu, ya. Kalau selingan sedikit-sedikit aku usahain ada. Thanks!

 **Ratihh** : Ikuti ceritanya sampai selesai, ya! Terima kasih!

 **DiahImbarsiwi15** : Thanks, ya. Kasihan Alnya. Aku juga sampai ngerasa nelangsa sendiri sama Al. James dan Fred udah kayak teror!

Langsung saja, _**happy reading!**_

* * *

Persiapan pertandingan Quidditch hari hampir rampung. Para supporter bersiap dengan atribut dan yel-yel sorakan untuk menyemangati asrama mereka masing-masing. Begitupula para pemainnya.

Amanda berlarian dari ruang rekreasi Gryffindor menuju perpustakaan begitu terburu-buru. Ia baru saja mendapat informasi bahwa pertandingan hari ini akan jadi pertandingan seru di awal tahun ajaran baru. "Lily pasti syok!" kata Amanda panik.

Kebiasaan gadis 11 tahun berdarah campuran asal Rusia yang lama menetap di London itu saat panik adalah meremas-remas tangannya. Seperti saat ini, sepanjang perjalanan menuju perpustakaan Amanda tak henti-hentinya meremas tangannya sampai bertemu Lily yang masih asik membaca buku di ssalah satu meja.

"Apa sudah mau mulai?" Lily menyadari kedatangan Amanda dan menyegerakan meletakkan kembali buku yang baru dibacanya.

Amanda mengangguk, "kau tahu James dan sepupumu akan bertanding dengan siapa?" Amanda ingin Lily menebaknya sendiri.

"Siapa?"

"Kakak keduamu sendiri, Lily!"

"Ma-maksudmu," suara Lily terpotong, "Gryffindor melawan Slytherin?" lanjutnya.

"Tepat sekali! Dan ini akan jadi pertandingan pembuka yang luar biasa. Aku tak mau mengajak kau taruhan karena kedua kubu ada kakak-kakakku,"

Amanda langsung keluar meninggalkan Lily yang masih terpukau tak percaya. Kedua kakaknya akan bertanding. Bukan sebagai satu tim, tapi jadi lawan.

* * *

Tom, kapten Slytherin memegang kendali dalam pertandingan sore ini. Ia mengarahkan anggota timnya dengan penjelasan tentang strategi asrama mereka di sebuah papan. "Pertandingan ini akan jadi laga pembuka yang spektakuler. Karena lawan kita adalah dari asrama rival yang kita tahu bagaimana kekuatan mereka," jelas Tom.

Al dan Scorpius mengamati Tom dengan saksama. Pandangan mereka bergantian melihat Tom dan struktur penyerangan yang tergambar jelas di papan. Masing-masing dari mereka sudah paham bagaimana harus menyerang maupun menghindar.

Sesutau yang aneh tampak dari wajah Al, Tom menyadarinya, "Al, aku harap kau bisa serius dengan tim kita. Untuk saat ini hadapi kakak dan sepupumu sebagai lawan, bukan keluarga. Dapatkan snitchnya. Kau mengerti, Al?"

"Yes!" seru Al tegas. Sorakan penyemangat mengakhiri breafing mereka. Tim Slytherin siap masuk dalam arena pertandingan.

Barusaja mereka meninggalkan ruang breafing, seseorang menepuk pundak Al dari belakang tiba-tiba, "aku lihat kau tampak semangat sekali, Al?" tanya Scorpius dengan menenteng sapunya.

"Tentu saja. Pertandingan ini saja dipandang spesial oleh banyak orang, kan?" Al sumringah.

"Wow, untung saja James atau Roxanne tak ada yang jadi Seeker. Jadi tak ada yang secara langsung bersaing denganmu, Al," Scorpius dan Al sudah semakin dekat dengan pintu masuk. Suara-suara para penonton semakin terdengar jelas.

Sebentar lagi pertandingan segera dimulai. "Aku siap!" kata Al pelan.

Masing-masing anggota tim menaiki sapunya bersiap untuk terbang masuk arena. Scorpius sedikit khawatir dengan semangat Al di pertandingan ini. "Seperti ada yang berbeda dengannya. Aku tak pernah melihat Al sesemangat ini? Kalau pun semangat, tak pernah sampai seperti ini. Semoga tak ada yang Al sembunyikan dariku," gumam Scorpius menyadari keanehan Al sejak mereka akhirnya bertegur sapa sebelum masuk arena.

Di sisi lain, tim Gryffindor dengan Roxanne sebagai kapten sama siapnya dengan tim lawan.

"Kita libas tim ular itu dengan auman singa Gryffindor!" Roxanne mengobarkan semangat para anggota timnya. Teriakan 'yeah' dari anggota timnya membuat pasukan Gryffindor semakin siap melalui pertandingan hari ini. Tongkat yang dibawanya dihentakkan ke tanah sampai berbunyi dukk keras, kebiasaan Roxanne sebelum memimpin timnya masuk ke arena pertandingan.

Roxanne memiliki kemampuan sebagai Beater sama dengan ayahnya. Namun sikap kepemimpinannya yang kuat seutuhnya didapat dari warisan sang ibu yang dulu sama-sama pernah menjadi kapten Quidditch Gryffindor.

Sedangkan James, ia semangat dengan posisi center chaser dalam tim Gryffindor, penerus Ginny sejati.

Kedua tim sudah memasuki lapangan pertandingan Quidditch Hogwarts dengan sambutan sorak-sorai gembira para penonton di sisi lapangan. Teriakan sangat keras mendominasi dari masing-masing kubu pendukung asrama singa dan asrama ular.

Bendera dan alat musik apa adanya menambah semarak jalannya pertandingan. "Kau tak ikut memukul bass itu, Lily? Kau kan pemain musik?!" goda Amanda.

"Aku menekan tuls, Mandy. Bukan memukul," jawab Lily bercanda. Sahabatnya itu memang suka menggodanya.

"Tapi kau juga penyanyi, kan, Lils? Berteriaklah yang merdu!" tambah Rose yang duduk di sampingnya.

Amanda dan Rose tergelak berhasil membuat Lily malu bukan main. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama Lily melihat pertandingan Quidditch sebagai murid di Hogwarts, dan pertandingan yang pertama ia lihat adalah pertandingan antara kedua kakaknya.

"Itu mereka, ini pasti seru!" teriak salah satu anak Ravenclaw saat melihat Al dan James saling bertatapan.

Al melihat sang kakak tajam, "kita lihat siapa yang harus bersorak kemenangan dan yang menangis hari ini, adikku manis!" kata James sarkastik. "Aku tunggu perlawanan kalian!"

"As you wish!" jawab Al singkat. James langsung terbang ke posisinya meninggalkan Al yang sudah bersiap dengan timnya yang lain. "Kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang harus menangis, kakakku sayang!"

Peluit dibunyikan oleh wasit pertandingan hari ini. semua bekerja sesuai dengan tugas posisi masing-masing. Al masih terdiam di tempatnya mencari celah memulai penyerangan. Al sudah melihat pergerakan snitch yang harus ditangkapnya. "Itu dia!" katanya pelan.

"AL, HATI-HATI BLUDGER!" teriak Scropius memperingatkan Al dengan bludger dibelakangnya. "Hampir saja. Thanks, Scorp!" kata Al selepas menghindar.

"Cepatlah bergerak, Al. Kau sudah melihat snitchnya?"

Al cukup mengangguk menanggapi Tom yang sempat melintas di depannya. Benar sekali, ia harus segera bergerak jika tidak bisa-bisa ia diserang kembali. "Sebentar.. bludger?" terbersit niat aneh saat ia hampir saja dijatuhkan oleh bluder yang datang menyerangnya.

Seeker kebanggaan Slytherin itu langsung bergerak menuju snitch yang terbang di sekitar tribun penonton. Suara pertambahan skor terdengar nyaring di telinga Al. 10 poin untuk Slytherin baru saja dicetak oleh Scorpius.

"Perang sengit terjadi oleh pasukan chaser Slytherin yang diapit sempurna oleh chaser dari Gryffindor," penjelasan komentator pertandingan membuat para penonton langsung terpusatkan pada sosok Scorpius yang di apit oleh Hams dan Lee, dua chaser dari Gryffindor.

"Bertahanlah, Scorp!" batin Al terus berusaha mengejar bola emasnya.

Di sudut lapangan Al melihat Roxanne berusaha menghalang bludger dengan tongkatnya, sesekali Roxanne tampak dengan sigap melemparkan pukulannya ke arah anggota tim Slytherin.

"James bergerak ke selatan! Serang dari sisi kanan!" perintah Roxanne mengarahkan beberapa anggotanya. Mendegar instruksi dari sang kapten, James langsung bergerak cepat.

"Merlin, sungguh aku tak tahu harus mendukung yang mana? Kasihan Scorpius!" kata Rose melihat Scorpius diapit oleh dua orang chaser Gryffindor.

Lily melirik Rose penuh tanya, "sejak kapan kau perhatian dengan Scorpius?"

Rose tak sadar sudah membuat sepupunya sendiri mulai curiga. Ya, Rose hari-hari ini memang sering merasa hal yang aneh setiap melihat anak berambut pirang itu. seringnya Scorpius muncul bersama Al di perpustakaan membuatnya tak jarang melihat atau bertegur sapa dengan Scorpius.

Dan semua itu menciptakan sensasi aneh di diri Rose tiap kali melihat Scorpius. "Perhatikan pertandingannya lagi, Lily! Dan kau juga Amanda!" protes Rose karena ditertawakan oleh dua anak baru itu.

Roxanne masih sibung menghalau bludger yang coba menjatuhkan Lee dari sapunya

Tanpa disadari oleh James, saat ia mengarahkan sapunya ke dekat Scorpius yang akan coba mencetak skor baru, sosok berseragam Slytherin melintas dengan cepat di depannya. Bertepatan pula dengan Roxanne yang siap memukul bludger yang melintas. Ia mencari korban Slytherin mana yang siap jadi sasaran pukulan bludgernya.

Dari bangku penonton Lily tampak terpusat pada satu sudut permainan. Ia berkomentar sendiri meski hanya bergumam. "Oh Al terbang cepat sekali.. kenapa dia lewat sana? Bukankah snitchnya lebih cepat jika langsung menyerang ke arah utara? Kenapa dia malah berputar arah?" Lily rupanya lebih tertarik dengan kedua kakaknya. Bukan pertahanan Gryffindor pada Scorpius yang luar biasa ketat.

"Mangsa baru!" Roxanne memukul bludger tepat di tengah bola hitam itu menuju anggota tim Slyhterin yang melintas cukup dekat dengannya.

Target Roxanne bergerak dengan sangat cepat namun sayang.. kecepatan lawannya lebih unggul daripada kecepatan pukulannya. "Awas!"

"Aaaaggghhh!"

"Dapat!" teriak Al bersemangat. Tubuhnya ikut tersungkur meraih golden snitch yang sudah sangat dekat dengan tanah. Rupanya bukan hanya Al saja yang jatuh, tapi ada tubuh lain yang juga menghantam tanah sesaat pengumuman kemenangan pihak Slytherin karena Al berhasil mendapatkan bola snitchnya.

Roxanne terbang merendah mendapati siapa yang sudah jadi korban akibat pukulan bludgernya. "Oh tidak, James!"

* * *

"Teddy?" teriak seorang pria berjubah muncul dari ruang penyimpanan sapu.

"Neal? Kau kah itu?" teraik Teddy langsung menghambur kepelukan pria yang tampak seumurannya. Neal memperhatikan tubuh Teddy dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung kepala.

Pria berambut coklat itu mengacak-acak rambut Teddy girang, "ungu sekarang? Apa karena stress ikut pelatihan Auror hah?" ledek Neal.

"Sialan, kau. Aku kan, sudah bertekat sejak lama untuk menjadi Auror seperti ibu dan ayah baptisku, Neal. So, aku rasa tak akan jadi masalah sekalipun aku harus disuruh lari dari markas Auror sampai Hogwarts."

Teddy memang sedang menjalani pelatihan Auror dibawah pengawasan ayah baptisnya sendiri, Harry Potter. Sudah sejak lama Teddy Lupin berniat menjadi Auror untuk meneruskan semangat ibunya yang lama meninggalkannya.

"Dan kau sekarang jadi guru di sini?" balas Teddy.

"Belum resmi, sih. Tapi aku sudah mulai mengajar anak-anak tingkat awal untuk pelajaran terbang. Hanya jadi guru penganti saja," Neal mengajak Teddy untuk berjalan, "lalu apa yang sebenarnya membuat calon pasukan elit Auror datang lagi ke Hogwarts?"

Teddy sampai ikut tertawa mendengar penuturan sahabat satu asramanya dulu. "Aku mau berkunjung saja mengurus alah satu berkas Dad yang masih tersisia di Hogwarts. Sekalian bertemu Lily. Dad Harry menitipkan surat untuk putrinya, kau tahu Lily Potter, kan?"

"Tentu saja, pelajaran terbang anak tahun pertama beberapa minggu lalu aku yang ajarkan. Dan Lily jadi salah satu murid yang langsung bisa terbang saat aku ajarkan. Kelihatan sekali darah orang tuanya yang sama-sama pemain Quidditch hebat menurut di dirinya,"

Keduanya jadi tertawa mendengar penjelasan Neal tentang Lily. Sampai suatu hal membuat Teddy menyadari keadaan yang tampak sepi, "kemana semua orang?" tanyanya heran.

"Ow.. itu mereka semua berkumpul di lapangan Quidditch. Ada pertandingan seru di sana. Ah.. kedua adikmu bertanding loh, Ted. James dan Al. Gryffindor dan Slytherin bertanding sore ini,"

"Wow.. dan aku harus segera me—"

"Permisi.. beri jalan!" Profesor Hungman tiba-tiba muncul dengaan diikuti dua orang profesor lain yang tampak menggendong tubuh berseragam Quidditch Gryffindor.

Teddy sudah sangat kenal tubuh siapa itu, "James!" teriaknya tak percaya. Banyak murid-murid lain yang juga ikut berlari ingin tahu keadaan James.

"Hei.. hei.. kalian ada apa sebenarnya? James tadi? Kenapa?" Teddy menghentikan Rose yang melintas bersama Lily dan Amanda. Tampak pula Louis, Hugo, Lucy, Fred, dan Roxanne dengan wajah tertunduk. "Lengan James terkena bludger yang aku pukul, Ted. Ini salahku!" kata Roxanne menyesali perbuatannya.

"Roxanne, sudahlah. Jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu. Katamu kau mau menyerang anak Slytherin, kan? Meleset jadi kena James. Itu kecelakaan, Roxanne," kata Rose menenangkan sepupunya.

Lily tak ikut campur saat Rose dan Lucy menjelaskan duduk perkara kejadian James sampai kena hasil pukulan Roxanne. Dirinya mengingat-ingat bagaimana kejadian sebenarnya sampai Roxanne memukul bludger itu dan mengenai lengan James.

Sepintas Lily mengingat pergerakan James yang akan membantu rekannya menghalangi Scorpius. Disusul kemudian Al yang terbang begitu cepat ke arah yang sama dengan.. posisi James. Dan saat itu Lily merasa Al sedang melakukan tindakan aneh saat akan mengambil snitch. Kakak keduanya itu memilih jalan memutar yang jelas-jelas lebih jauh ditempuh untuk mendapatkan snitchnya.

"Jadi, Roxanne akan menyerang anggota Slytherin yang ternyata bergerak cepat di depan James?" Teddy paham.

"Iya, aku dan yang lain tak melihat jelas siapa itu karena kami terpusat pada Scorpius yang mendapat penjagaan ketat dari Gryffindor. Mungkin kau melihatnya Lily?" panggil Rose, "Lily!" teriaknya karena tak mendapat respon dari Lily.

"Aaahh.. entahlah.. aku tak melihatnya jelas. Aku juga tak tahu siapa, cepat sekali gerakkannya," kata Lily gugup. Tak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau Al pelakunya. Sangat jelas Lily melihat kalau Al benar-benar sengaja melakukan itu.

Tak mungkin Al memilih jalan berputar yang lebih jauh kalau tak ada maksud. "Kenapa Al melakukan itu?" batin Lily. Ia tak tenang.

\- tbc -

* * *

Aduh ini beneran Anne belum sempat periksa lagi. Selesai ketik langsung posting. Mohon maaf kalau banyak typonya.

 _Al mulai melancarkan pemberontakannya. Ini salah James?_

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya! Review jangan lupa. Karena akan membuat Anne senang!

 **Thanks,**

Anne x


	5. My Deepest Fear

_Hai, everyone! Anne is here!_

Chapter 5 bukan berarti selesai. Ada yang tanya, selesai sampai chapter berapa? Jujur aja Anne nggak tahu. Baru kali ini aku nulis setiap chapternya panjang-panjang. Dan di kepala aku ceritanya masih terus berjalan. Skema jalan cerita yang sudah jadi masih sering Anne ubah seiring requestan teman-teman semua. Tapi ending mau aku buat bagaimana sudah jelas. So.. ditunggu aja dan terus ikuti sampai chapter akhir.

Siapa target kejahilan Fred Jr dan James selanjutnya sudah jelas di sini, siapa?

Langsung saja, ya!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Anak-anak, sudah malam. Kenapa masih di sini?" Madam Pomfrey tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu masuk. Matron andalan Hogwarts itu masuk dengan pakaian khasnya.

Hospital Wing malam ini penuh dengan mereka yang ingin tahu dengan keadaan James seteah insiden pertandingan Quidditch sore sebelumnya. "Kembalilah, lenganku sudah mulai baik, kok," pinta James meminta adik, sepupu dan teman-temannya yang lain untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

"Baiklah, kami juga tak mau kena detensi hanya karena menungguimu hingga malam," Hugo menyeret tangan Sean, teman satu kamarnya untuk keluar.

Beberapa dari teman James juga satu persatu kembali. Masih ada beberapa wajah yang belum berniat untuk ikut keluar, salah satunya Teddy.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau ke sini mau apa, Ted? Menjengukku? Kebetulan sekali!" James masih saja tersenyum padahal ia baru saja mendapat patah tulang di lengan kirinya.

"Aku ada urusan tentang berkas mendiang ayahku, kebetulan juga Dad memintaku untuk memberikan surat untuk Lily," Teddy mengeluarkan surat dengan amplop berkopkan sebuah lembaga. Ada lambang clef di sana. Terlihat sekali itu lembaga Muggle yang berurusan dengan musik.

Lily menerimanya dengan tangan gemetar. "Dad bilang kalau beberapa hari lagi Dad akan menemuimu langsung perihal surat itu, Lils," terang Teddy pada Lily.

"Bukalah, Lily. Aku jadi penasaran surat apa itu!" pinta Lucy. Amanda, Roxanne yang masih merasa bersalah, dan Rose ikut mendukung.

Fred Jr yang duduk di sisi ranjang James langsung menyerang Lily, "jangan-jangan itu surat detensi langsung dari uncle Harry karena nilai Lily jelek!" kata Fred Jr langsung disambut acungan jempol oleh James.

Sedangkan Al dan Scorpius yang juga ada di dekat ranjang James hanya diam saja. Mereka semua melihat Lily perlahan membuka suratnya dan membaca kata demi kata yang tercetak. Tanpa bersuara, Lily seketika membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya kebingungan. Lily melotot dan menutup mulutnya tak terperangah.

"Lily Luna Potter, dengan instrument berjudul All of Me, berada di posisi kedua sebagai sepuluh pianis muda terpilih, untuk mengisi dalam album kompilasi piano instrument anak oleh Albertine Music Academy.. WOW!" Rose rupanya sembunyi-sembunyi membaca isi surat dengan keras dari arah belakang Lily.

Sontak mereka yang mendengarnya ikut bersorak gembira mendengar kabar bahagia yang didapat Lily. Teddy memeluk Lily dengan sayang. Memberikan kata-kata selamat untuknya. "Pantas tadi pagi saat Dad mendapat kiriman itu di rumah sampai kaget membacanya," tukas Teddy senang.

"Dad dan juga Mom tak tahu aku ikut perlombaan ini saat di sekolah. Aku kira aku kalah karena sampai aku lulus tak ada pengumuman juga. Aku kira aku kalah, mangkanya aku tak cerita apapun kepada mereka," wajah Lily bersemu merah penuh kebahagiaan. Ia baru saja mendapat kabar kalau dirinya akan mengisi album piano anak-anak bersama para pemenang yang lain.

"Mungkin Dad akan menemuimu langsung untuk membicarakannya denganmu, Lily. Sekali lagi selamat, ya!" kata Teddy diikuti dengan ucapan selamat berturut-turut dari mereka yang masih ada di Hospital Wing. Bahkan Madam Pomfrey yang tak sengaja mendengar ikut memberikan selamat untuk Lily.

Di saat semuanya larut dalam kebahagiaan Lily, Fred Jr. tampak sedang merencanakan sesuatu, "mungkin ini moment tepat kita jadikan Lily korban selanjutnya, James!"

"Lily?" bisik James tepat di telinga Fred Jr. "Tentu saja, tapi tenanglah.. tak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Lily. Kita realisasikan secepatnya, kawan!"

James setuju dengan menerima tawaran tos dari Fred Jr. secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Sudah.. sudah..," Madam Pomfrey kembali menengahi anak-anak satu keluarga itu, "ini sudah malam, kalau kalian masih di sini, saya tak akan segan-segan melaporkan kalian kepada Profes—"

"Jangan!" sorak mereka semua menahan kalimat sang matron. "Kami akan keluar!" kata Rose mengakhiri.

Mereka yang tak berkepentingan akhirnya keluar dan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing. "Untung James tak kenapa-kenapa. Aku sudah takut kalau lukanya parah," kata Roxanne masih dengan rasa bersalahnya.

"Sudahlah, kau ini! Yang penting James tak apa-apa. Ingat, kau melakukannya juga tak sengaja." Kata Louis. "Kalau saja tak ada anak Slytherin itu di dekat James, tak akan terjadi seperti ini," tambah Rose namun pelan.

Lily cukup bijaksana untuk tidak langsung menatap Al ataupun Scorpius yang ikut bersama mereka. Mata Lily menangkap raut wajah Al yang seperti biasa. Misterius.

* * *

"James patah tulang, Al"

"Aku tahu, Scorp!" kata Al bernada membentak. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering sekali lepas kontrol. Namun untung saja Scorpius mampu dengan tenang tak ikut terpancing emosinya. Jauh berbeda dengan ayahnya, Draco.

Sepanjang lorong menuju ruang Slytherin, Scorpius tanpa sebab menghentikan langkahnya dan memilih bersandar di tembok. Menunggu sampai Al menyadarinya. "Ada apa, Scorp?"

"Katakan bagaimana kau—"

"Aku tak tahu kalau James tak menghindar sampai dia seperti ini. Aku kira ia bisa menghindar dengan cepat sebelum bludger itu menghantam lengannya,"

Al pasrah juga. Ia mengakui bahwa ia benar-benar yang menjebak Roxanne agar memukul bludger tepat ke arah James. Ada rasa menyesal ketika Al tahu keadaan kakaknya sendiri. Tulang lengan kiri James patah karena dirinya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kalau aku benar-benar seorang Slyhterin yang.. oh Merlin, aku tak pernah mau melukai orang lain apalagi kakakku sendiri!" tubuh Al turun hingga terduduk di lantai. Ditutupnya muka manisnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Al menangis.

Scorpius lega mendengar pengakuan sahabatnya itu. Ia yakin, Al tak serta merta ingin mencelakakan kakaknya sendiri. Al punya alasan mengapa ia bisa melakukan itu. "Tapi bukan begitu caranya, Al. Kau sudah dikuasai oleh amarahmu sendiri. Aku seperti tidak melihat sosok Al di dirimu," sekuat tenaga Scorpius mencoba tak melampiaskan emosinya.

"Iya, ini memang bukan aku. Aku hanya ingin menjadi Al yang baru dan diakui sebagai.. seorang Slytherin yang sebenarnya!"

* * *

Satu minggu berselang, keadaan James sudah membaik meski lengan kirinya masih sering terasa sakit jika dipaksa bergerak. Pelajaran Rabu siang ini lumayan menyita waktu para murid dan para pengajar. Pasalnya hampir semua tingkat sedang ada kegiatan. Entah itu di dalam maupun di luar kelas.

Profesor Longbottom sibuk dengan gambar dan catatan-catatan penting yang sedang ia tulis di papan. Pemberian teori menjadi faktor utama murid-murid di tingkat satu untuk bisa melakukan tugas lapangan keduanya. "Catat semua dengan benar, jangan sampai ada yang salah. Ada pembetulan, buka buku kalian halaman 17. Paragraf terakhir yang menjelaskan tentang buah dari Passiflora Foetida. Kalian ganti penjelasan tentang karakteristik buahnya karena yang berancun bukan buah yang tua, tetapi buah yang muda. Mengerti?"

Murid-murid kecil Neville tampak paham dengan maksudnya dan dengan segera mencoret kata tua menjadi muda tentang penjelasan buah beracun dari tanaman yang mereka akan pelajari.

Dukk dukk.. suara pintu kelas seperti diketuk dengan pelan perlahan pintu terbuka dan muncul dua sosok pria di bibir pintu. "Selamat siang, Profesor. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan salah satu murid anda," kata Prof. Lyra Marala, guru astronomi muda yang diangkat bersamaan dengan pengangkatan Neville menjadi pengajar Hogwarts.

Pria berkacamata di belakang Prof. Smee menampakkan dirinya. Seragam yang dikenakannya membuat banyak murid di sana ternganga.. mungkin ketakutan. Ada Auror masuk kelas mereka.

"Itu Harry Potter!" bisik-bisik para murid yang melihat kedatangan ayahnya salah satu temannya. Lily sendiri tak menyadari bahwa ayahnya ada depan pintu. Ia masih serius dengan tulisan Neville di papan tulis.

Amanda ikut takut mengingat ada ayah Lily tiba-tiba muncul di kelasnya. Pandangannya saling beradu dengan Harry saat ia tak sengaja melihat sosok Harry Potter di sana. "Lily," kata Harry pada Amanda tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Amanda sudah mengerti dari pergerakan mulut Harry yang mengucapkan kata Lily.

"Hei, ada Auror yang mau menangkapmu, Lils," goda Amanda di telinga Lily yang asik menulis.

Lily meletakkan pena bulunya terperangah. "Hah?" ia terkejut melihat sang ayah sudah melihatnya dengan tersenyum manis.

"Dad?"

"Kebetulan sedang ada pelatihan di dekat sini, jadi aku sempatkan untuk langsung ke Hogwarts, Neville. Karena memang aku juga ada urusan dengan Lily. Karena ulahnya juga yang sampai membuatku harus datang kemari."

Neville mendengar penjelasan Harry dengan suara amat sangat pelan. Takut murid-murid di kelas itu mendengar pembicaraan merka. "Ow.. mungkin tersangkanya harus saya panggil segera untuk langsung menghadap anda, Mr. Potter," kata Neville dengan suara cukup keras. Murid-murid satu kelas mendengarnya dengan was-was. Anak 11 tahun pasti ketakutan jika berurusan dengan anggota tim yang biasa menangkap penyihir gelap itu.

Apalagi dengan sang penakluk Voldemort sendiri.

"Ms. Potter bisa ikut kemari?" pinta Neville meminta Lily maju ke depan.

Dibelakang bangku Lily dan Amanda, Hugo sempat berdiri dan berbisik ketelinga Lily, "titipkan salamku untuk para penghuni Azkaban ya, Lils!" tawanya tak bisa ditahan lagi. Lily meraup kepala Hugo dan mengacak-acak rambut merahnya tanpa melihat sedikitpun ke sepupunya itu.

"Yang lain lanjutkan mencatatnya!" Perintah Neville kepada semua muridnya yang ribut sendiri melihat Lily didatangi ayahnya yang kepala Auror.

Harry meminta ijin pada Neville untuk mengajak Lily keluar sejenak, "aku pinjam Lily sebentar!" katanya dengan tersenyum.

Di luar kelas, Prof. Marala langsung meminta ijin kembali ke kelasnya karena memang ia masih ada jam mengajar. Dengan penuh kesungkanan Harry mempersilakan wanita seumurannya itu untuk kembali mengajar.

"Dad—" panggil Lily ketakutan. Ditambah lagi Harry kini menatap Lily tanpa ekspresi.

Lily takut ayahnya itu datang untuk memarahinya, "Dad maaf kalau sebelumnya Lily melakukan kes—" belum selesai ia menjelaskan tubuhnya sudah direngkuh Harry ke dalam pelukannya.

"Dad! Kenapa? Lily nggak bisa napas.. Lily bukan dementor!" katanya dari samping ketiak Harry.

"Ow.. maaf, sayang. Dad bingung, Dad harus marah atau senang kepadamu!" Kini Harry sudah tersenyum bahagia. Lily masih syok dengan perubahan ekspresi Harry.

Harry mengajak Lily duduk di bangku panjang dekat jendela kastil, "oke.. mungkin Dad akan mencoba keduanya. Dad akan marah dulu," Harry mengeluarkan surat dengan kop yang sama dengan yang diberikan Teddy beberapa hari lalu pada lily.

"Itu, kan?"

"Ini surat kedua yang Dad dapatkan dua hari setelah surat yang Dad titipkan pada Teddy untukmu. Dan ini isinya tentang pemberitahuan orang tua tentang rencana rekaman untuk album piano itu. Lily Luna Potter—" Harry bak mengeja nama putrinya itu dengan saksama. "Kau menyembunyikan hal besar seperti ini l-a-g-i dari Dad dan Mom?" penekanan jelas Harrry sebutkan pada kata lagi.

Gadis itu hanya bisa tertunduk lemah mendengar semua penuturan ayahnya. "Kau tahu, nak, Dad dan Mom hampir pingsan saat kau dinyatakan sebagai salah satu pianis terbaik dari yayasan musik terkemuka itu. Karena kami sendiri tak tahu kau pernah ikut salah satu seleksi mereka!"

Lily menarik napas panjang sebelum menjelaskan, "maafkan Lily, Dad! Lily juga tak tahu kalau Lily benar-benar memenangkannya. Lily ikut dalam kompetisi piano solo anak dalam rangka hari ayah saat acara itu diadakan di sekolah. Saat itu juga Lily hanya iseng ikut. Lily juga tak ada persiapan saat tampil. Lily hanya menampilkan salah satu instrument yang Lily buat dulu—"

"Dan itu All of Me," sambung Harry.

Lily menganggung. "Karena instrument itu Lily buat untuk Dad. Pas sekali dengan tema hari ayah. Jujur Dad, Lily sendiri sudah tak mempedulikan apakah Lily menang atau tidak karena itu sudah lama sekali. Dan tanpa kejelasan siapa pemenangnya."

Harry membiarkan Lily menjelaskan semua duduk perkara sebenarnya. "Lily takut kalau Lily memberitahu Dad dan Mom tentang perlombaan yang Lily ikuti lalu tak ada kejelasan, Lily takut kalian marah," Lily langsung memeluk ayahnya hampir menangis.

"Sudahlah.. yang penting, sekarang Dad tahu apa masalahnya," mereka kini saling tatap. Harry memulai untuk mengungkapkan tujuannya selanjutnya.

"Sekarang Dad mau apa?"

"Dad bangga padamu, Lily! Apalagi lagu itu adalah lagu yang kau tulis untuk Dad."

Harry tampak mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul putih dengan lambang yayasan Albertine. "Dad sempat mendatangi sekolah musik Albertine itu untuk menjelaskan tentang keadaan kamu yang bersekolah." Kata Harry menjelaskan tentang apa yang ia bawa.

Surat yang diterima Harry menjelaskan kalau putrinya, Lily, harus ikut berlatih lagu baru yang nantinya akan dimainkan saat rekaman dilakukan, di akhir tahun ajaran. "Dad menjelaskan posisi kamu yang bersekolah asrama. Bukan sekolah formal umunya. Dad mengatakan kalau kau bersekolah di luar London, jadi otomatis kau tak bisa ikut dalam pelatihan itu. Tapi, pihak Albertine memberikan kesempatan kepada kamu dan salah satu anak yang juga sedang bersekolah asrama untuk berlatih sendiri sebelum rekaman dimulai."

Buku itu rupanya berisi partitur musik dengan tiga judul yang berbeda, _Hide and Seek_ dengan kategori Classic, _Q_ dengan kategori Jazz kontemporer, dan _Hot Pappers_ dengan kategori Pop. "Kau harus mempelajari tiga instrument itu selain All of Me. Karena masing-masing anak akan mendapat jatah 4 instrument yang nanti akan direkam, Lily. So, jaga buku ini dan pelajari dengan baik. Dad sudah meminta bantuan Prof. Flitwick untuk bisa melatihmu di jam-jam kosong."

Lily kembali memeluk Harry erat, ia meluapkan rasa sayang dan terima kasihnya pada sang ayah. Ayahnya itulah yang sejak awal mengetahui bakat pianonya dan mendukung segala aktifitas yang mampu membuat bakatnya lebih terasah.

Dirasa cukup, Harry mengantar Lily kembali masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Kau lihat itu? Target utama kita rupanya sudah siap!"

"Siap laksanakan!"

Al tiba-tiba muncul dan menepuk pundak dua orang anak yang mau berjalan meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya itu, "kenapa dengan kalian? James? Fred? Kalian tak apa? Ada apa dengan Lily?" tanya Al. James dan Fred Jr dengan santai berjalan menjauh sembari berkata,

"Tidak, kok. Hanya tak sengaja lewat dan melihat Dad bareng Lily," jawab James.

"Dad?" tanya sekali lagi. Benar juga, ada ayahnya tampak menutup pintu kelas Herbologi.

Sebelum Al kembali bertanya, James dan Fred Jr sudah menghilang dengan berlari terbirit-birit menuju lorong sekitar kastil. "Kenapa mereka?" Al masih bingung sampai sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal memanggil namanya.

"Al!"

"Hey, Dad. Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Al langsung menghambur ke pelukan ayahnya.

Harry mengelus kepala duplikatnya itu pelan, "Dad sedang ada urusan dengan Lily. Kau sudah tahu, kan, kalau Lily menang kompetisi piano?"

"Iya, aku tahu dari surat yang waktu itu dibawa Teddy,"

"Nah, tadi Dad membawa buku musik untuk Lily pelajari. Dia kan tidak bisa keluar untuk berlatih di luar, jadi Dad meminta ijin pihak Hogwarts untuk membantu Lily berlatih di sini,"

Dan percakapan singkat antara ayah dan anak itu terus berlangsung sampai Al merasa ia harus kembali ke kelas. Harry pamit untuk segera kembali ke markasnya karena hari semakin sore.

Al melambaikan tangannya pada sang ayah sambil berguman, "ahh aku tahu mengapa James dan Fred tampak bersembunyi dan berbisik-bisik tadi," kata Al dengan seringai menakutkan diwajahnya.

 **\- tbc -**

* * *

Bagaimana? Apa terlalu panjang chapter ini?

Buat informasi, bagi teman-teman yang pengen tahu bagaimana musiknya yang akan dimainkan Lily.. ke tiganya itu benar-benar instrument piano. **Head and Seek** adalah instrument piano karya **Kevin Kern** , sedangkan **Q** dan **Hot Pappers** itu adalah karyanya **Emily Bear**. Kalau **All of Me** , yang sudah baca ff aku yang judulnya **_My Eyes of Yours_** pasti sudah tahu. Itu juga instrument piano, All of Me adalah karyanya **Jon Schmidt**. Kalian bisa cari di youtube :)

Ditunggu selanjutnya ya, thanks buat yang sudah review. Ditunggu juga review buat chapter ini :)

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne x


	6. Missing

_Hai, Anne is here!_

Chapter 6 sudah selesai Anne buat. Aku berusaha untuk terus update kilat setiap harinya, sehari satu chapter. Jadi buat teman-teman yang pengen update cerita-cerita Anne bisa ikuti setiap hari. Kalau peralihan judul baru, Anne nggak janji sehari tamat langsung besok ada cerita lagi. Paling istirahat seminggu Anne buat cerita baru.

Kalau update chapter, berusaha banget sehari bisa langsung update next chapternya.

Tapi.. cerita ini belum selesai ya.. bagaimana ceritanya?

Langsung saja yuk!

 _ **Hapy reading!**_

* * *

Tahun pertama Lily di Hogwarts akan segera berakhir. Berbagai tes akhir di tahun pertamanya harus Lily ikuti untuk mendapatkan nilai memuaskan di musim-musim awal bersekolah. Lily tak mau mengecewakan orang tuanya. Pasalnya, kedua kakaknya, James dan Al, keduanya mendapatkan nilai-nilai yang memuaskan di Hogwarts sejak mereka masuk. Bayangan Lily, James yang nakalnya minta ampun bisa mendapatkan nilai yang bagus. "Itu artinya aku pasti bisa seperti mereka," kata Lily semangat.

Urusan belajar itu biasa, tapi masalah yang membuatnya berat adalah Lily harus pandai-pandai membagi waktunya antara belajar dan berlatih piano untuk rekaman di liburan nanti. Di Hogwarts, ia tidak bisa dengan mudah memiliki waktu senggang untuk berlatih di ruang musik atau ruang kebutuhan. Banyak hari-harinya tersita dengan mengerjakan esai sampai praktek lapangan yang tak kenal waktu. Oleh sebab itu, sampai dua bulan berjalan, Lily masih membutuhkan lembaran musiknya saat berlatih. Biasanya ia sudah menghafal dan mampu memainkannya tanpa bantuan partitur.

Ketiga instrument yang ia terima memiliki tingkat kesulitan yang cukup tinggi. Ditambah lagi ia sama sekali belum pernah mendengar secara langsung. Toh memang instrument itu baru diciptakan untuk dirinya.

Pagi ini, Lily sudah memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum berlatih nanti malam. Gulungan perkamen menumpuk di meja perpustakaan. Di atas meja kerjanya Lily menaruh juga beberapa buku yang mampu membantunya dalam tugas esai sejarah sihir.

"Aku masih butuh buku meski aku sendiri tinggal dengan narasumbernya di rumah, Mandy!" Lily memasukkan beberapa buku yang sebelumnya sudah ia pinjam ke dalam tas.

Amanda menatap sahabtanya kasihan, "kau tak capek ya, Lils? Belajar untuk ujian dan berlatih untuk rekamanmu nanti. Aku mendengar permainanmu saat latihan minggu lalu di ruang kebutuhan. Aku tak percaya tanganmu bisa secepat itu bermain piano,"

"Aku sudah berlatih lama, kalau kau jadi aku pasti kau juga bisa,"

"Sayangnya aku tidak, Lily!"

Beberapa murid yang sedang membaca di sekitar rak tempat Lily langsung menatap tajam, terganggung dengan tawa Amanda yang bisa begitu keras. "Aduhh kelepasan!" kata Amanda malu-malu.

"Capek, sih, enggak—"

"Kau bohong, Lils!" Jawab Amanda cepat-cepat.

Lily berhenti, apa yang baru dikatakan Amanda? "Kau lupa, ya? Ayahku psikolog, dan aku banyak belajar ilmunya, kawan. Aku punya keahlian membaca kejujuran seseorang dari matanya. Dan.. kau berbohong! "

"Oke.. aku capek, ya jujur saja. Itu karena aku kewalahan membagi waktu. Kau ingat, beberapa minggu lalu aku merencanakan untuk latihan dengan Prof. Flitwick di malam hari. Tapi nyatanya, itu semua tak jadi karena Prof. Marala meminta pengamatan rasi bintang diajukan malam itu."

"Yahh.. dan kau hampir menangis saat pengamatan itu,"

Sedih juga mengingat saat-saat itu. Lily belum menguasai betul instrumennya. "Aku belum latihan banyak, Mandy. Karena memang aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk latihan." Lily menghentikan pergerakan pena bulu di tanggannya.

"Kau mesti ingat, Lily. Perjuanganmu ini akan membuahkan hasil yang tidak sia-sia. Aku yakin itu. Kau anak yang hebat, Lils!" semangat Amanda memang sangat berarti bagi Lily di saat-saat seperti ini.

Si gadis berambut merah dan sahabatnya saling berpelukan. Kehadiran sahabat akan menjadi obat yang mujarab bagi siapapun yang membutuhkan suntikan semangat, seperti Lily.

"Yuk, kita harus ke kelas mantra sekarang. Kita bisa terlambat kalau masih curhat di sini. Sekalian kau bisa bicara dengan Prof. Flitwick, kan, soal latihan nanti malam. Esai itu lanjutkan nanti sore saja. Yuk!"

Secepat mungkin Lily membersihkan perkamen, pena bulu dan tintanya segera. Beberapa buku yang ia pinjam tak lupa ia kemasi dan masuk ke dalam tasnya. Kecuali satu.

Sepasang tangan memakai sarung tangan hitam dengan segera mengambilnya dari atas meja, sebelum dua murid laki-laki datang dan mengantikan meja itu sebagai tempat membacanya.

Amanda dan Lily sudah sangat jauh keluar dari perpustakaan. Mereka butuh berlari untuk bisa segera sampai di kelas mantra pagi ini. "Cepat, Lily!" seru Amanda.

"Iya, sebentar!" jawab Lily sedikit kesulitas membawa beberapa buku tebal dari perpustakaannya. "Mandy! Tunggu!" teriak Lily sekali lagi. Ia bersusah payah berlari dengan beban seberat itu. Tangannya sampai mati rasa. Sebuah buku jatuh pun sampai tak diketahui Lily di lorong dekat toilet. Namun kemudian..

Brukkk! "Hei, hati-hati, dong, Lily!"

"James? Maaf, aku hampir terlambat masuk kelas!" Lily membenarkan posisi tali tasnya di pundak. "I should go!" teria Lily meninggalkan sang kakak di tempat.

Seorang anak cukup tinggi datang. Berebut untuk memungut sesuatu di lantai. "Kau harus segera sembunyikan ini. Ibarat didramatisasi, ia tak akan bisa hidup kalau buku ini hilang,"

"Seperti yang kau katakan.. James!" jawab Fred Jr paham. Ia membenarkan sarung tangan musim dinginnya agar lebih erat di pergelangan tangannya.

* * *

"Kita akhiri kelas cukup di sini, jangan lupa untuk terus dilatih dua mantra baru kita hari ini. kalian bisa meninggalkan kelas sekarang. Selamat siang!"

Setelah salam penutup diucapkan Prof. Flitwick, mereka yang tidak memiliki kepentingan langsung keluar dari kelas. Beberapa anak yang sempat jadi kelinci percobaan mantra Engorgio temannya sendiri keluar kelas dengan sempoyongan.

Suara Prof. Flitwick mengagetkan Lily selagi ia bercanda dengan Amnda, "ahh ternyata anda, sir," kata Lily masih terkejut.

"Bagaimana dengan progres permainanmu, Ms. Potter? Sudah mulai terbiasa dengan melodi Jazz?" tanya Prof. Flitwick ramah. Tubuhnya yang kecil mengharuskan ia berdiri di atas bangku tempatnya mengajar.

Murid berbakatnya itu kembali tersenyum, "lumayan, sir. Untung saja saya sudah sering mendegar dan mencoba permainan Jazz. Tidak begitu susah, mungkin hanya teknik permainnannya saja yang memang berbeda," kata Lily. Kedua tangannya dengan cekatan membersihkan buku-bukunya di meja dengan bantuan Amanda.

"Syukurlah, terakhir kita latihan kau juga sudah mulai tepat mengatur temponya. Terutama untuk instrument Q, antara transisi dari bar awal ke pertengah sangat rawan sekali. Kamu harus benar-benar cepat menyesuaikan temponya."

Banyak istilah-istilah musik baru didengar oleh Amanda dari percakapan Lily dan sang profesor. Tanpa banyak berkomentar, ia hanya mendengar dengan seksama sambil terpukau tak habis pikir. "Lily begitu paham dengan musik," batin Amanda kagum.

"Oh ya, sir. Kebetulan dua judul instrumentnya, Q dan Hot Pappers, saat rekaman akan berkolaborasi dengan musik instrumen lain. Tapi Dad juga bilang kalau paduan dengan alat musik apa masih belum tahu."

Prof. Flitwick hanya mengangguk-angguk sembari mengingat kembali pemainan Lily. "Ahh akan jadi lebih indah, Lils, kalau dikolaborasikan dengan alat musik lain. Aku sudah tak sabar mendengar hasilnya," Prof. Flitwick makin bersemangat.

"Kita bertemu nanti malam, Lily. Aku sangat senang ikut terlibat dalam projek musikmu ini. Aku sudah tak sabar mendengar hasilnya,"

Mereka akhirnya berpisah. Sepanjang sore Lily dan Amanda menghabiskan waktunya untuk pelajaran di kelas dan menyelesaikan esai yang belum selesai ditulis. "Aku harus melanjutkan esaiku tadi pagi, Mandy. Aku belum selesai menulis penutupnya karena keburu terlambat ke kelas mantra. Dan—" Lily mulai panik saat ia melupakan sesuatu, "kau lihat buku musikku, Mandy?" tanya Lily panik. Beberapa buku bersampul tebal ia bongkar untuk menemukan buku berisi partitur musik yang harus ia pelajari.

"Buku musik yang mana?" Amanda ikut panik.

Lily terus mencari "Sampulnya putih, dan ada tulisan Albertine Music Academy di depannya. Yang biasa aku mainkan itu, Mandy!" ujar Lily masih terus mencari. Wajahnya mulai memanas menahan air mata yang mungkin saja sebentar lagi turun.

"Kau tenanglah dulu, Lily. Jangan pakai emosi. Tenanglah!"

"Tapi, Mandy! Aku butuh buku itu.. aku masih membutuhkannya untuk berlatih..,"

Akhirnya Lily menangis. Ia kehilangan salah satu hartanya yang berharga. Amanda perlahan mengajak Lily kembali duduk. Mencoba menanyakan pelan-pelan pada Lily, "sekarang coba kamu ingat-ingat dulu, kamu letakkan di mana buku musikmu itu?"

"Aahh—" Lily mengingat sesuatu ketika ia berlari di sepanjang lorong pagi tadi, "aku sempat merasa ada yang terjatuh saat aku membawa tumpukan buku dari perpustakaan, saat akan ke kelas Prof. Flitwick tadi pagi," ungkapnya tentang kejadian super sibuknya di perpustakaan.

"Aku ingat, bahkan kita sampai hampir menabrak banyak orang karena kita hampir terlambat," Amanda juga mengingat bagimana ia hampir saja terjatuh karena tak sengaja menabrak seorang murid kelas 3.

Sangat memungkinkan jika buku Lily terjatuh di jalan saat akan ke kelas. "Dan kau tahu aku juga hampir.. agghh bahkan aku sudah menabrak.. James!"

"JAMES!" teriak Lily dan Amanda bersamaan.

* * *

Rose, Louis, Roxanne, Lucy, dan Hugo berkumpul di ruang rekreasi setelah menerima pesan dari Amanda. Ia ingin sepupu-sepupu Lily itu ikut membantu mencari buku musik Lily yang hilang.

"Jadi terakhir kau membawanya setelah dari perpustakaan, dan kau merasa ada sesuatu yang jatuh saat kau.. menabrak James?" Rose mengientifikasi. Keahlian sang ibu tentang menyangkutpautkan kronologi untuk menyelesaikan masalah benar-benarkan diwariskan seutuhnya pada Rose.

"Iya, aku ingat, yang aku bawa di tangan hanyalah buku. Karena semua alat tulisku masuk semua ke dalam tas. Jadi—"

"Kemungkinan besar yang terjatuh adalah.. buku musikmu!" sahut Louis.

Di sisi Lily, Amanda dengan lembut menenangkan sang sahabatnya dalam pelukan. "Kita akan menemukannya, Lily. Sebelum malam tiba, kita akan berusaha mencarinya—"

"Sampai ketemu!" potong Hugo bersemangat.

Sepakat, mereka bersedia membantu Lily mencari bukunya. "Langsung saja! Ke suspect utama kita!" Roxanne memimpin sepupu-sepupunya mencari sang pelaku.

"Tunggu kami, James!" kata Rose penuh amarah.

 **\- tbc -**

* * *

Bagiamana? Masing gantung? Iya, karena sebenarnya chapter ini panjang, tapi sengaja Anne putus di bagian penyerangan James. Selanjutnya langsung Anne gabung ke chapter ke 7, ya. Thanks yang sudah review. _Thank you so much!_

Ditunggu lagi review kalian! Karena review kalian membuat Anne senang!

 **Thanks,**

Anne x


	7. Tersangka

_Hai, everyone!_

Anne mau sodorkan chapter 7-nya. Jadi kepanjangan lagi. Soalnya sempat aku tambah dari beberapa paragraf di chapter 6 yang nggak aku ikutin post. Maaf juga kelamaan update. Padahal sudah aku cicil ngetik di angkot tadi.

Karena sudah kelamaan, langsung saja, ya!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Bersama Lily yang masih terisak pilu, Roxanne mengerahkan seluruh sepupu dan sahabatnya untuk ikut mendatangi James, dan kemungkinan besar Fred Jr juga terlibat, di tempat mereka sering bertemu. Tepat di sudut lorong menuju toilet pria, mata Lucy mengenali sosok murid laki-laki berambut merah asik tertawa bersama rekannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Fred Jr dengan sang rekan seperjuangan, James Sirius. "Your brother, Roxanne!" kata Lucy.

Tak tahan melihat keduanya, tanpa menunggu aba-aba Lily langsung menyerang tangan terkepal hebat. "Jangan buru-buru! Aku juga kesal melihat kakakku seperti itu. Kita dengarkan mereka sedang bicara apa.. Tahan Lily, please!" lengan kecilnya dicengkeram kuat Roxanne tak berkutik.

"Untuk apa lama-lama?" Emosi Lily menguasi segalanya.

"Aku paham, Lily! Tapi kita lihat dulu, apa benar mereka yang melakukannya. Lihat.. James dan Fred seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu!"

Di sisi lain, kedua anak yang dicurigai malah asik tertawa bersama tanpa menyadari banyak orang yang bersembunyi tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Sambil berbagi segelas Butter Bear, James berkata, "kau lihat, tak perlu susah untuk mengerjai Lily. Hanya dengan satu buku itu, teriakkannya akan jauh lebih keras dari Hugo kemarin. Lily akan susah bermain piano tanpa buku itu. Tanpa perlu eksperimen ramuan baru ayahmu lagi!"

Fred menenggak sedikit, "aku sudah tak sabar melihat ekspresi Lily betapa—"

"DIAM KALIAN!"

"Roxanne? Kalian?"

Fred dan James terkejut bukan main. Mereka serasa sedang digerebek satu skuat Auror sekaligus ditawan dementor. Semua mata menatapnya tajam penuh amarah, kecuali satu orang yang spesial menambahkan air mata di wajahnya.

"Lily, kau ken—"

"Kembalikan bukuku, James!" sergah Lily cepat-cepat. Di belakangnya, Amanda masih stand by memegangi badan Lily agar tak menyerang siapapun. Ia takut Lily bisa saja lepas kontrol dan melakukan tindakan kekerasa kepada kakak dan sepupunya sendiri.

Fred ikut menengahi, "hei, tenanglah dulu. Bicara baik-baik! Ada dengan kalian ini! Kalau ada profesor yang tahu bisa-bisa—" ia berdiri di depan James.

"Diam kau, Fred!" Roxanne menyela. "Mereka tahu pun itu bagus, biar kalian cepat mendapat detensi!" lanjutnya.

"Aku mohon kembalikan bukuku. Terserah kalian mau melakukan apapun padaku asalkan jangan kau apa-apakan bukuku. Aku sangat membutuhkannya, aku mohon!"

Belum ada yang mau mengaku tentang masalah kehilangan buku Lily. Tak ada satupun yang berani menjelaskan duduk perkara kepada James maupun Fred Jr tentang alasan mereka mendatangi beramai-ramai.

"Kami tak akan menjelaskan semuanya karena kalian sendiri pasti sudah sangat tahu alasannya," Rose ikut terpancing amarahnya. Mendekat dan meraih krah baju James.

"Katakan di mana buku Lily! Atau para burung hantu kami siap menyerang rumah uncle Harry dan aunty Angelina dengan kiriman surat laporan ulah kalian ini! Katakan!"

Mendengar ancaman Rose, bulukudu James langsung meremang, "Tapi ka—"

"Atau mungkin langsung ke Prof. McGonagall saja? Kalian pilih sendiri!" Lanjut Hugo tak kalah garangnya dengan sang kakak.

Menyerah dengan segala ancaman, James rela mengatakan sejujur, "baiklah.. memang kami yang mengambil buku Lily. Puas!" James lemas. Ia kembali terduduk di bangkunya.

"Untung saja kami belum melakukan sesuatu ke buku itu," Lanjut Fred dengan cengirannya.

"APA? Memangnya kau mau melakukan apa pada buku Lily?" tanya Louis. Ia benar-benar kurang tidur karena ancaman ujian NEWT. Benar-benar ujian yang melelahkan. Sekilas Fred juga ikut memendam rasa ketakutan yang sama dengan James. Toh kalau memang James dihukum, ia pasti akan ikut terseret juga. "Tak ada yang spesial," katanya.

"Maksudmu, Fred?" tanya Roxanne.

"Kita hanya akan membuat buku Lily sebagai objek eksperimen pelajaran transfigurasi, kok. Nggak sampai dibakar," kata Fred santai. Padahal di depannya Lily sudah berteriak membayangkan bukunya habis jadi abu.

Rose langsung mendekat dan menyeret keduanya keluar dari gerombolan dan membiarkan mereka mengambil buku Lily kembali untuk segera di kembalikan. James mengangguk pasrah dan mengambil kembali tasnya yang tertinggal di dalam toilet.

Fred Jr tetap menunggu James bersama anak-anak yang lain di luar. Sampai si rambut hitam itu muncul kembali dengan tas dan sebuah buku di tangan. "Ini bukumu, little Lily!" ujar James dengan senyum terbaiknya.

Diserahkannya sebuah buku cukup tebal dengan sampul lambang nada di depannya cukup besar. "Ini kan.. kenapa ada di tanganmu?" tanya Lily. Ia bingung dengan buku yang sudah ia pegang.

"Lah.. itu kan yang kau cari? Buku ini yang jatuh saat kau menabrakku, Lily!" James protes. Ia sudah jujur dan terang-terangan terbuka dengan apa yang sudah direncanakan bersama Fred Jr kepada semuanya.

Lily mendengus kesal, "iya ini bukuku, ini buku partitur musikku. Aku menulis semua instrumen buatanku di sini. Tapi.. bukan ini yang aku cari," kata Lily lemas. Itu memang buku musik. Tapi buku partitur kosong yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menulis lagu-lagunya. Bukan buku yang berisi partitur instrument yang akan ia gunakan untuk latihan.

"Tapi memang itu yang kami temukan, Lily!" protes Fred Jr ikut membela sang adik sepupu.

"Katakan sejujurnya!" bentak Roxanne.

"Mereka mengatakan sebenarnya, Roxanne!" Amanda tiba-tiba bersuara. Sejak tadi ia hanya bisa memperhatikan wajah-wajah anak satu keluarga itu bertengkar habis-habis. Dirinya yang hanya sahabat Lily tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan keluarga besar itu.

Amanda mengangguk mendapat sorotan tajam dari beberapa anak di dekatnya, "aku melihat wajah mereka mengatakan sejujurnya. Aku bisa melihat kebohongan seseorang hanya dari sorot matanya saja," ujarnya pelan. Takut pernyataannya itu dianggap membela orang yang bersalah.

"Tuh, Amanda saja bilang kalau kami jujur. Karena kami memang jujur. Kami katakan semuanya. Hanya buku itu yang kami ambil dari Lily!" kata Fred Jr sedikit lega. Ada yang membelanya dan James.

"Lalu," Lucy bersuara, "siapa yang mengambil buku Lily?"

Matahari semakin turun dan langit tampak memerah. Malam segera datang dan buku Lily belumjuga di dapat. Tidak ada yang bisa dicurigai selain James dan Fred Jr, yang nyata bukan mereka yang mengambil buku itu.

Lily terduduk ditemani Amanda yang terus menenangkannya. "Sabarlah, kita akan cari tahu siapa yang mengambilnya," kata Amanda penuh kelembutan.

"Sekarang, coba kau ingat-ingat lagi kapan kau terakhir membawa bukumu itu, Lils?" Rose kembali jadi ahli analisis.

Rose duduk di samping Lily dengan menatapnya mengintrogasi. "Aku sempat membawanya ke perpustakaan pagi tadi. Beberapa buku yang aku bawa aku letakkan semua di atas meja, karena aku sedang menyelesaikan tugas esaiku di sana," terang Lily bersela dengan isakan di mulutnya.

"Apa kau di perpustakan sudah yakin memasukkan semua buku-buku itu sebelum kau keluar?"

"Agghh entahlah, Rosie. Aku gugup saat itu, aku hampir terlambat masuk kelas Prof. Flitwick, aku langsung meraih apa saja dan langsung keluar perpustakaan,"

Rose coba menyangkutpautkan hal-hal kecil apa saja yang bisa membantu mengungkap siapa pelakunya, "kemungkinan bukumu tertinggal di perpustakaan karena kau gugup tadi. Ahh apa kalian melihat siapa yang selanjutnya menggunakan meja tempat terakhir Lily di perpustakaan?"

"Brilian! Mungkin orang yang duduk setelah Lily pasti tahu," Roxanne menyahut.

Satu titik terang pencarian buku Lily mulai terungkap. "Tapi siapa itu?"

"Terakhir aku melihat dua anak laki-laki yang duduk di meja Lily. Seperti anak tahun ke enam Gryffindor. Tapi aku tak kenal siapa dia," kata Amanda. Ia mengingat sekilas kejadian saat mengajak Lily segera bergegas meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Lucy dan Fred saling berpandangan terkejut, mereka sendiri adalah anak-anak tahun ke enam. "Hei, Fred. Siapa teman laki-lakimu yang paling suka membaca?" tanya Hugo tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah, Hugo. Aku tak begitu tahu anak-anak kutu buku seangkatanku. Meski satu asrama," jawab Fred Jr santai. Ia seperti tak sedang mendapatkan masalah. Wajahnya biasa bahkan terkesan sedang bahagia.

"Mungkin si David dan Aly. Mereka berdua bersahabat dan terkenal pintar di angkatanku. Mereka juga sering keluar masuk perpustakan," itu yang Lucy ingat.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, melintas seorang murid laki-laki yang ingin masuk ke toilet, "permisi, kenapa banyak anak perempuan juga ikut kumpul di depan toilet laki-laki?"

Dess! Baru mereka sadari kalau sejak tadi mereka semua berkumpul tepat di samping pintu masuk toilet laki-laki. "Parah! Sampai tak sadar begini!" batin Roxanne malu.

"Ahh hei, sebentar. David? Kebetulan sekali kau di sini?"

"Ada apa, Lucy? Tak ku kira kau juga suka mengintip seperti Fred?" kata David sambil melirik Fred Jr yang memperlihatkan kepalan tinjunya. Fred mengancam.

Semua anak melemparkan pandangan ke arah Fred Jr yang masing nyengir tak jelas. "Apa kau kira aku semesum Fred? Kembali ke topik, aku mau tanya, apa kau sempat ke perpustakaan pagi tadi?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Ahh iya.. aku sempat ke perpustakaan dengan Aly tadi pagi. Aku melihat Lily dan temannya itu di sana. Aku duduk di bangku yang sebelumnya mereka tempati,"

Jelas, ternyata benar. David dan Aly yang mengantikan tempat Lily di perpustakaan.

"Apa kalian me—"

"Aku juga bertemu Al di sana. Bahkan aku sempat bertanya ke Al karena kalian berdua meninggalkannya keluar perpustakaan. Jahat sekali kau Lily, meninggalkan kakakmu sendiri di perpustakaan dengan membiarkan dia membawakan bukumu di meja," potong David sebelum Lucy menanyakan pertanyaan kedua.

Baru mereka sadari kalau semenjak awal mereka tak melibatkan Al dalam pencarian buku itu. David bergegas masuk toilet karena memang niatnya adalah ke toilet, bukan untuk mengobrol.

"Tapi Al anak yang tak banyak masalah. Tidak mungkin ia menemukan buku Lily tanpa menceritakannya pada kita. Karena memang sejak pagi Al ada di kelas denganku. Kami saling bicara dan sama sekali dia tak membicarakan tentang bukumu, Lily," Rose menjelaskan bagaimana sikap Al sejak pagi. Rose tahu betul bagimana kegiatan Al karena mereka satu angkatan yang otomatis seluruh kegiatan belajar mereka lakukan satu kelas meski berbeda sarama.

"Tak mungkin Al melakukan tindakan seperti itu. Ia tak mungkin menyakiti saudaranya sendiri—"

"Sangat mungkin," potong Lily tiba-tiba. Ia menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Amanda.

Lily menatap semua yang ikut membantunya dalam pencarian sore ini, "aku melihat siapa yang menjebak Roxanne saat akan memukul bludger ke arah James di pertandingan waktu itu," Lily menutup wajahnya dengan buku yang ditemukan James, "dan anak Slytherin itu.. adalah Al,"

James langsung menegakkan kepala Lily, menatap sang adik dengan penuh amarah, "katakan yang sebenarnya, Lily! Katakan dengan jujur," bentak James.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud menutupi masalah ini dari kalian. Tapi memang aku melihatnya sendiri. Aku melihat Al seperti sengaja berputar balik terbang begitu cepat ke arah James. Al kebetulan satu-satunya anggota Slytherin yang sedang sendiri tanpa pengawalan pemain Gryffindor. Jadi, itulah mengapa Al sangat terlihat oleh Roxanne yang selanjutnya mengarahkan pukulan bludgernya tepat ke Al yang.. sedang mengarah ke James," Lily menceritakan segala kronologi serangan yang diterima James saat pertandingan Quidditch beberapa minggu lalu.

"Oh Merlin, tapi mengapa kita tak melihatnya, ya?" tanya Rose.

Menyadarinya James langsung lemas. Rupanya, adiknya sendirilah yang melakukan semua itu padanya. "Banyak penonton yang lebih terpusatkan dengan Scorpius yang diapit ketat oleh para pemain Gryffindor. Apa kalian lupa, karena kejadian itu sampai tak ada yang sempat memperhatikan Al!" kata Hugo.

"Tapi aku melihatnya," ucap Lily, "dan maafkan aku. Aku sendiri tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Dia kakakku sendiri,"

Louis menarik James agar tak membuat Lily semakin takut karena pengakuannya, "Al mungkin ingin balas dendam karena ia selalu disudutkan karena masalah asramanya. Kau juga harus introspeksi diri James. Kejadian pertandingan Quidditch itu berlangsung tak lama setelah kau menyudutkan Al ketika membantu Hugo yang kau kerjai dengan Fred. Kata-katamu saat itu yang mungkin membuatnya sakit hati!"

Jika diingat-ingat, James memang keterlaluan dengan adiknya itu. Kata-kata terakhirnya pada Al seolah menjelek-jelekkan sikap Al yang jauh berbeda dari sikap seorang Slytherin pada umumnya. Secara tidak langsung, James meragukan diri Al yang dipandang berbeda.

Luput dari penjagaan Amanda, Lily bergegas lari dengan tangis yang menjadi. Ia menuju halaman belakang Hogwarts tempat di mana Al sering menyendiri untuk membaca buku.

"Hei, Lils? Kau kenap—"

Plakkk! Tangan Lily mendarat sempurna sebagai salam pertemuan mereka.

"Agghh.. LILY!"

"Aku sudah menahan tamparanku ini sekian lama.. Albus Severus Potter!" Lily menekankan kata-katanya pada nama Al. Mengucapkannya secara lengkap adalah kebiasaan keluarga Potter saat mengajak anggota keluarganya berbicara serius.

Dari arah kastil, James dan anak-anak lain yang mengejar Lily mulai berdatangan. "Jaga ucapanmu Lily, dia kakakmu!" seru Lucy. "Janga emosimu, Lils!" tenang Amanda yang langsung menarik tangan Lily menjauh.

"Lepaskan, Amanda! Ini urusanku dengan Al!" Lily menghentakkan lengan kirinya demi melepaskan cengkraman tangan Amanda. Merasa ditolak, Amanda dengan ikhlas melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Lily.

Dari sisi yang berbeda muncul juga Scorpius membawa dua buah roti ditangannya. Ia langsung disambut dengan kegaduhan di dekat pohon tempat Al biasa membaca buku. "Al? Lily? Kalian kenapa? Kenapa ramai-ramai begini?"

"Tak ada apa-apa, Scorp. Kau tenang saja,"

"Tak ada apa-apa bagimana? Mungkin Scorpius juga tahu, kan, ulahmu di pertandingan Quidditch waktu itu?" Lily protes.

Al sepertinya mulai paham dengan arah bicara Lily tentang pertandingan Quidditch waktu itu. Tatapannya sangat tajam menusuk ke arah Al. "Jelaskan berapa lama kau menginginkan James terluka?" kata-kata Lily menghantam telak perasaan Al. Lily benar-benar tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Tepat saat peluang itu datang," jawab Al singkat.

Semua orang yang melihatnya ikut tak percaya. Al benar-benar melakukan penjebakan itu. Roxanne sudah mengepalkan jemari tangannya siap menghajar wajah Al. Orang yang menjebaknya ternyata di depannya.

"Pukul aku sesukamu, Roxanne. Kalau perlu buat aku patah tulang seperti yang James alami waktu itu. Aku siap!" Al menyerah. Membiarkan Roxanne dengan tekanan amarahnya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

James ikut mendekat ke sisi Lily tanpa berkata-kata. Al lantas berkata, "asal kalian tahu, aku bahkan berhari-hari dihantui dengan perbuatanku sendiri. Aku tak pernah ingin melukai orang lain, apalagi," ditatapnya James begitu dekat, "melukai kakakku sendiri."

Brukk! James melancangkan pukulan kerasnya ke pipi kiri Al telak. Tubuh adiknya itu bahkan sampai terjatuh ke atas rumput. "JAMES!" Louis, Roxanne, dan Hugo menahan tubuh James agar tak melakukan lebih.

Sedangkan Rose, Lucy, dan Scorpius membantu Al untuk kembali berdiri. Ada darah segar mengalir di sudut bibirnya. "Aku tak apa," kata Al kembali bangkit.

Lily menutup matanya erat-erat saat James memukul Al di depan matanya. Ia tak bisa apa-apa selain meremas tangan Amanda yang ikut menjerit di belakang Lily ketakutan.

"Kau bohong, Al!" seru James, ia melepaskan kekangan tangan Louis di tubuhnya. "Kalau kau menyesal, kau pasti akan mengembalikan buku musik yang sangat berharga bagi Lily itu segera. Kau yang menemukannya di perpustakaan, kan?" tanya James sarkastik.

"Buku putih itu? Aku yang menemukannya di meja perpustakaan saat Lily berlari keluar pagi tadi." Kata Al membuat terperangah semua yang mendengarnya. "Iya, memang aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mengerjai Lily seperti aku mengerjaimu waktu itu.. tapi saat aku melihatmu dan Fred di dekat toilet ingin melakukan sesuatu pada Lily, aku merasa tindakanku sama bodohnya dengan tindakanmu itu, James. Aku akhirnya sadar, aku tak bisa sepertimu. Aku sudah dibuat sangat menyesal karena ulahku membuatmu patah tulang. Dan aku tak mau membuat mimpi-mimpi Lily menjadi pianis hebat pupus karena kelakuanku sendiri." Al beralih menatap Lily yang menangis di pelukan Amanda.

Al meminta Rose dan Lucy untuk melepas tangan mereka dari badannya. Al segera menuju tasnya di bawah pohon, mencari sesuatu yang ternyata.. "kenapa tak ada?" batin Al. Ia syok mengetahui buku Lily tak ada di tasnya.

Melihat gelagat tak baik Al, James bertanya, "kenapa? Kau lupa sudah menyembunyikannya di mana?" Sindir James. Al kembali menghadap kakak dan adiknya hanya membawa tas tanpa buku Lily di tangannya.

Lily tetap diam, dengan darah masih mengalir di bibirnya, Al menghadap Lily sambil berkata, "karena aku yang terakhir membawa buku, dan aku sudah berniat mengembalikannya untukmu, aku juga yang akan mengantarkannya langsung untukmu. Sebelum malam waktumu latihan, buku itu akan kembali ke tanganmu dengan selamat. Aku janji, Lily!" ucap Al langsung pergi meninggalkan beberapa orang yang menatapnya tajam.

Suasana kembali reda meski beberapa sisa aura kemarahan masih terasa cukup kental di antara Potter-Weasley bersaudara. Hugo, si anak yang mudah tergoda dengan makanan tampak tersihir dengan roti yang sedaritadi di bawa Scorpius.

Rose tampaknya tahu gelagat aneh sang adik lantas berkata, "rupanya makanmu banyak juga, Scorp. Rotimu itu sudah membuat Hugo hampir kehabisan air liurnya!" kata Rose menyindir.

"Ow, ini.. ambillah, Hugo! Sebenarnya aku membawa ini untuk Al," kata Scorpius memberikan satu roti manis ukuran besar untuk Hugo.

Roxanne menyela. "Untuk Al? Seingatku Al tak begitu suka makan roti manis sore-sore begini," katanya. Roxanne tahu benar karena ia sendiri pernah melihat Al menolak roti manis buatan ibunya saat keluarga Potter berunjung ke rumahnya di suatu sore.

"Iya, tapi di dapur hanya ada roti manis ini. Aku kira.. daripada Al tak makan sedikitpun,"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Lily tiba-tiba.

"Sejak tadi pagi Al belum makan. Ia hanya minum air putih saja sebelum ke kelas pertama pagi tadi," Scorpius mengingat susahnya Al diajak makan akhir-akhir ini, "sejak tindakannya menyelakakan James waktu itu, Al benar-benar berubah. Ia susah diajak komunikasi seperti biasa. Ia lebih memilih menyendiri. Gampang marah saat aku paksa bertanya. Dia dihantui rasa penyesalan terdalamnya,"

Mereka semua akhirnya yakin, Al tak akan pernah bisa melawan sisi baiknya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Al," batin James meremas tangannya. Darah Al menempel di dekat ibu jarinya.

 **\- tbc -**

* * *

Hohoho..! Untuk informasi.. Rencana awal selesai di chapter 10, tapi nggak tahu juga. Seperti yang aku bilang di awal, selesai chapter berapa masih belum jelas.

Anne nggak tahu mau bilang apa lagi. Ya udah deh, nunggu review teman-teman aja. Maaf kalau agak gimana gitu..! :)

 **Thanks,**

Anne x


	8. Undangan untuk Orang Tua

_Hai, everyone!_

Anne akhirnya datang lagi. Ahhh.. maaf banget kemarin nggak bisa update. Soalnya memang lagi sibuk banget! Lagi persiapan nulis naskah teater buat UAS. Oh ya teman-teman yang sekolah juga lagi semesteran ya? Semangat ya! Tahun ini liburnya panjang banget! Hehehe.. :)

Di chapter 8 ini, masalah Potter bersaudara mulai mencari titik damai, nih. Apakah mereka bisa saling memaafkan?

Langsung saja, ya. _**Happy reading!**_

* * *

Restoran mewah di pinggiran London malam ini menghadirkan penampilan spesial dari seorang pianis wanita dengan rambut blonde panjang sepunggung. Gaun panjang merah yang dikenakannya terlihat sangat serasi dan elegan bersanding dengan piano hitam di depannya.

Wanita bersurai merah di meja 18 berkata lirih, "kalau Lily melihatnya, pasti sudah teriak pengen seperti wanita itu. Apalagi pianonya," katanya.

"Ohh, Ginny tentu saja Lily akan teriak. Karena keinginannya selama ini adalah punya rambut sepanjang itu sambil bermain piano sebesar itu. Aku bahkan sering tak habis pikir kenapa Lily bisa senang sekali bermain di piano klasik. Apalagi yang seperti itu," kata Harry. Malam ini ia terlihat tampan dengan jas hitam formal. Serasi dengan apa yang dikenakan istrinya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Harry?" Ginny memasukkan potongan daging ke mulutnya.

"Aku sudah pernah mencoba memainkan grand piano. Ya walaupun hanya sekedar menekannya asal, tapi kau tahu.. tuls piano klasik ternyata lebih berat daripada piano elektrik. Harus mengerahkan lumayan tenaga untuk menekannya agar bersuara. Kalau yang piano biasa, hanya asal tekan sudah mudah berbunyi,"

Pandangan mereka kembali melihat ke arah si wanita pemain piano di sudut restoran. Seluruh pengunjung memberikan tepuk tangan meriah ketika ia menyelesaikan satu lagu, begitupa Ginny dan Harry.

"Lebih berat? Mangkanya tiap aku melihat Lily bermain piano yang sama dengan itu ia seperti sedang memukul-mukul kuat sekali. Oh kenapa dia tak kesakitan sama sekali?"

"Jari-jari Lily sudah terlatih, sayang. Seperti jari-jari ibunya.. terlatih sekali!" tangan Harry merayap mendekat ke sisi Ginny. Meraih jemarinya dan mengelusnya lembut.

Ginny merinding merasakannya, karena memang malam ini Harry sengaja hanya mengajak Ginny untuk dinner berdua di restoran. "Mumpung tak ada anak-anak. Kita rayakan waktu berdua kita," bisik Harry pelan.

"Jadi kau suka tak ada anak-anak di rumah?" protes Ginny.

"Bukan.. maksudku bukan begitu, sayang. Aku juga kangen dengan mereka. Tapi, kan, kapan lagi kita bisa pergi berdua ke luar seperti ini. Kalau ada tiga anak itu, mereka akan selalu ikut ke manapun kita keluar. Apalagi acara makan," ujar Harry sambil tertawa.

Sang istri paham betul. Memang setiap Harry dan Ginny akan keluar, entah itu James, Al, atau Lily pasti akan mengintil di belakang mereka. Meskipun hanya keluar untuk sekedar membeli sesuatu di minimarket dekat perumahan.

"Sudah lama kita tak keluar berdua saja seperti ini," Ginny membalas genggaman tangan Harry, "terima kasih untuk malam ini, sayang," lanjutnya.

"Sama-sama, love!" balas Harry. Ia tak tahan juga dengan Ginny dan melumat bibir istrinya penuh cinta.

Sebelum malam semakin larut, Harry memutuskan untuk segera kembali pulang. Mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja di rumah tanpa ada penggagu. Di area parkir restoran, ada sesuatu yang tak asing lagi bertengger di atas mobil Harry. "Burung hantu?" tanya Ginny.

"Dia membawa pesan," Harry melepaskan gulungan perkamen kecil di kaki si burung hantu.

Ginny mengelus kepala burung berwarna hitam keabu-abuan lembut, "kau tahu ini burung hantu siapa, sayang?" tanya Ginny.

"Ini seperti burung hantu Prof. McGonagall. Biarkan dia terbang kembali, sebelum ada orang lain melihatnya. Aku akan membalasnya saat di rumah," Harry lantas mengajak Ginny segera masuk ke mobil dan melaju keluar area parkir.

Harry mendengus, "perasaanku tak enak. Ada apa ini?"

Sepanjang perjalanan, Ginny tak tahan melihat gulungan perkamen yang diletakkan di atas dashboard mobil. Di belakang kemudi Harry sesekali memperhatikan istrinya yang bersikap aneh. "Perkamen itu? Buka saja, Ginny, mungkin isinya memang penting,"

Sekali sambar, Ginny membuka gulungan itu. matanya langsung disambut dengan rentetan tulisan tangan seseorang yang sudah lama ia kenal. "Ini benar dari Prof. McGonagall, Harry," kata Ginny.

Pesannya hanya singkat. Dalam tulisannya kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu menyebut nama ketiga anak Harry dan Ginny. Ada pula beberapa nama keponakan dan nama sahabat anak-anak mereka. "Oh, God!" pekik Ginny tak percaya.

"Ada apa, Ginny?" Harry khawatir.

"Di sini ditulis bahwa Lily diketahu baru saja menampar Al. Dan James... bahkan dia memukul wajah Al sampai berdarah. Mereka berkelahi!"

"APA?!" mendengar penuturan Ginny, Harry tak sadar mengerem mendadak mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Untung saja mereka sudah masuk ke area perumahan. Jadi kendaraan tidak begitu ramai

Sontak wajah Harry memereah menahan syok, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke istri tercintanya, "Profesor tak menjelaskan masalah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka bertiga dijatuhi detensi, begitupula dua anak yang lain,"

"Dua anak lain? siapa?"

"Entahlah, tidak disebutkan di sini. Kita diminta untuk datang ke Hogwarts besok pagi. Orang tua murid lain yang terlibat juga diminta datang. Ada apa ini.. tidak mungkin masalah mereka sederhana. Mereka sampai saling pukul artinya masalah serius!" Ginny menghela napasnya berat. di otaknya kini hanya ada ketiga anaknya yang baru saja dikabarkan bertengkar hebat. Acara makan malamnya hari ini ditutup dengan kabar buruk yang merusak segalanya.

Harry kembali memasukkan gigi satu mobilnya dan siap melaju kembali, "usahakan pending beberapa urusan pekerjaan untuk besok," kata Harry mengegas mobilnya, "besok.. kita berangkat ke Hogwarts!" katanya tegas.

* * *

Sore sebelumnya, James, Lily, dan beberapa anak Weasley dan juga Amanda masih tampak di sekitar halaman belakang. Sepeninggal Al yang pergi untuk mencari buku Lily, James masih sulit berpikir jernih tentang kenyataan yang baru saja ia alami. Scorpius sendiri sudah tak berada di sana karena ia ikut menyusul Al.

"Semoga tak ada orang yang melihat kejadian ini," bisik Lucy ketakutan.

Namun sayang, suara seseorang muncul sambil mengelak, "sayangnya aku melihat ada keributan di sini, Ms. Weasley." Prof. McGonagall datang bersama Neville di belakangnya.

"Kebetulan aku menyuruh Teddy Lupin yang baru saja sampai untuk ikut mengejar Al bersama Scorpius ke dalam kastil. Dan yang saya ingin tanyakan sekarang adalah... mengapa wajah Al seperti baru saja dipukul?" tanya Prof. McGonagall. "Jujur akan meringankan hukuman tersangka," lanjutnya.

"Saya yang memukulnya, Profesor!" jawab James jujur. Tangannya menghapus noda darah Al yang tertinggal.

Neville melihatnya, tak percaya jika James melakukan tindakan kekerasan itu pada adiknya sendiri. "Ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Aku ingin kau Louis ceritakan kepada kami," pinta Neville. Ia ingin kejujuran datang dari mereka yang lain, saksi pada kasus ini sangat penting.

Seluruh cerita yang sebenar-benarnya diceritakan secara gamblang oleh Louis. Ia tak lagi menutup-nutupi apa kelakuan para sepupunya yang tidak bisa dibilang tindakan yang baik. Mereka sudah masuk dalam taraf kekerasan. "Aku tak bisa menjelaskan mengapa ini bisa terjadi, karena ini menyangkut perasaan Al," ungkap Louis.

"Jadi kau ikut menampar Al, Lily?" Neville mendatangi Lily yang menangis.

Lily menunduk, "iya, aku menampar Al. Aku menyesal, Profesor," kata Lily. Ia terisak.

"Jadi sekarang Al ingin bertanggung jawab untuk mencari buku itu sebelum malam nanti?"

"Benar, Profesor!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Sekarang kembali ke asrama kalian, Al akan segera kami urus. Untuk James, Fred, dan Lily ke ruangan saya dua jam lagi."

"Tapi, Profesor.. saya ada janji dengan Prof. Flitwick. Saya belum memberitahunya tentang masalah ini?"

Neville menyela, "biar saya yang menghadap ke Prof. Flitwick," katanya.

* * *

Sudah hampir satu jam Al berkeliling perpustakaan Hogwarts sambil menyisir sepanjang rak mengamati buku-buku di sana. Satu jam sebelumnya ia sudah mengacak-acak koper dan lemari kamarnya hanya untuk menemukan buku Lily.

Waktu latihan Lily hampir tiba, tapi buku musik Lily belum juga ketemu. "Aku letakkan di mana buku itu!" pekik Al frustasi. Ia sendirian di perpustakaan itu. rahangnya mulai terasa sakit saat ia gunakan berbicara. Pukulan James kuat juga.

"Darah," baru disadarinya ada bekas darah yang mengering di sekitar dagu. Mungkin kuku James sempat menggores kulit dagunya hingga berdarah.

"Biar aku yang sembuhkan," kata Teddy. Ia dan Scorpius tiba-tiba masuk dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

Al terkejut dengan kedatangan kakak angkatnya dan sahabatnya, Scorpius. Al menunduk takut. Mengelus dagunya yang nyeri bukan main. Mungkin rahangnya patah. "Episkey!" rapal Teddy sampai dagu Al berbunyi klakk dan sedetik kemudian.. sembuh.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tak ada waktu untuk mengobrol karena aku harus—"

"Mencari ini?" tunjuk Scorpius. Ia membawa buku Lily. Buku yang dicari Al sepanjang sore.

Teddy mendekat dan memeluk sang adik, "kau tak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini, Al. Kami sayang denganmu. Scorpius menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku," Teddy mendorong tubuh Al agar duduk. Tangan Teddy merasakan suhu panas di badan Al.

"Maafkan aku, Al. Aku yang menyembunyikan buku Lily saat aku ijin mengambilkan roti untukmu tadi sore. Aku melakukan ini semua agar kau menyadari kalau apa yang selalu ingin kau lakukan demi membuktikan dirimu seorang Slytherin itu salah. Aku ingin menunjukkan kalau kau adalah seorang Slytherin yang berbeda. Kau orang baik, Al. Buktinya kau malah bertanggung jawab untuk mencari buku Lily sampai ketemu. Dan sekarang..," Scorpius menyentuh dahi Al. Hangat.

"Kau sakit Al, karena ketakutan tentang rasa bersalahmu sendiri." Scorpius duduk di sisi lain Al. Menyerahkan buku Lily kepadanya.

Pintu perpustakan tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. Muncullah mereka kembali ke depan Al, "sekuat apapun kau membuat tindakan yang membahayakan orang lain, di hatimu yang paling dalam, kau tetaplah Al. Al yang takut menyakiti orang lain." Prof. McGonagall masuk dengan diikuti para murid bersaudara, Neville dan Amanda.

"Maafkan aku, James, Lily!" kata Al lirih. "Ini bukumu. Berlatihlah sungguh-sungguh!"

Sebuah permintaan maaf yang paling tulus diucapkan Al dengan tenang. Lily memeluknya dengan erat sambil berbisik, "maafkan aku juga, Al,"

"Aku juga. Selama ini aku selalu menyudutkanmu, maafkan aku, Albus!" kata James. Ia ikut memeluk Al.

"Cukup Al, James. Kau lupa aku tak suka dipanggil Albus!" Al tersenyum diikuti tawa mereka yang melihatnya.

Hubungan Potter bersaudara kini kembali membaik. Kesalahan yang sebelumnya mereka buat perlahan terobati dengan kata maaf yang tulus mereka ucapkan. Kecuali sakit di tubuh Al yang membuatnya tak kuat untuk lebih lama berdiri.

"Al!" Teddy dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Al yang limbung. "Aku tak apa, Teddy. Aku hanya lemas," ucap Al. Dengan bantuan Teddy dan Scorpius, Al perlahan kembali berdiri tegak.

"Ahh kau harus istirahat Al, karena esok, kau, James, Fred, Lily harus melaksanakan detensi yang saya berikan atas kejadian ini. Tak terkecuali untuk Scorpius, karena kau ikut menyembunyikan buku Lily meski niatmu baik, nak."

"Baik, Profesor. Saya mengerti," jawab Scorpius sembari tersenyum pada Minerva.

"Dan karena masalah ini masuk dalam tindakan pelanggaran cukup berat, orang tua kalian akan dipanggil untuk datang ke Hogwarts. Jadi," Minerva meminta Neville dan anak-anak yang ikut bersamanya keluar dari perpustakaan, meninggalkan Potter bersaudara, Fred, Teddy dan Scorpius di sana, "persiapkan mental kalian!" lanjutnya singkat.

Bukannya ketakutan membayangkan wajah amarah orang tua mereka besok, kelimanya malah tertawa geli. "Bagimana ekspresi wajah mereka saat tahu kelakuan kalian besok, ya?" Teddy mulai dengan candaannya.

"Paling Dad akan bangga padaku," jawab Fred Jr sambil cengar-cengir.

"Entahlah.. ekspresi Dad tak bisa ditebak," seru Scorpius. Memang tak ada yang bisa dibayangkan dari ekspresi ayahnya.

James melirik Scorpius terkejut, "oh ya? Mungkin ekspresi ayahmu akan muncul bukan saat melihatmu, Scorp. Tapi saat melihat Dad kami, hehehe..,"

"Dan yang selanjutnya bertengkar mungkin ayah-ayah kalian!"

Teddy seketika mendapat cubitan bertubi-tubi dari keempat anak itu.

 **\- tbc -**

* * *

Wohoho.. hanya penyelesaian masalah. Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Emm apa lagi ya?

Ya udah deh, ditunggu aja chapter selanjutnya. Penasaran dengan bagaimana ekspresi orang tua mereka? Apa benar Harry dan Draco bisa bertengkar lagi?

Oh ya terima kasih buat yang sudah review sebelumnya. Ditunggu juga review kalian selanjutnya! Karena seperti biasa, review kalian akan membuat Anne senang! :)

 **Thanks,**

Anne x


	9. Kebanggaan Seorang Ayah

_Hai, everyone!_

Chapter 9 siap. Meski sebenarnya chapter ini harus publis kemarin tapi terlambat, nggak apa-apa, ya. Momen _ulang tahunnya Draco_ masih terasa sampai sekarang, kan? hehehe maksa!

Buat yang review maaf ya nggak sempat balas. Tapi Anne baca semua kok. _Thank you!_

Yuk nggak perlu lama-lama.

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Wussss! Suara cukup keras terdengar dari halaman belakang. "Sudah siap?" tanya Harry. Ia sempat berbelok ke dapur untuk memutar kran. Menampung air yang keluar dengan cangkir dan meminumnya sampai habis. BerApparate membuatnya mudah lelah dan haus. Ditambah lagi, ia harus kembali berApparate bersama sang istri untuk menemui panggil dari kepala sekolah Hogwarts.

"Sudah. Urusan Kementerian apa sudah beres?" tanyanya ringan. Ginny merapikan kerah blazernya yang terlipat.

Harry mengangguk, "aku sudah mengatur semuanya. Untung tak ada masalah serius. Dengan sedikit pengertian, Ron dengan tangan terbuka mau membantu," jawabnya.

"Ron? Dia tahu kita mau ke Hogwarts?"

"Ya, dan dia tertawa!"

Kakak iparnya itu memang suka sekali menertawakan diri Harry yang dibuat stress dengan kelakuan anak-anaknya. "Sabar, Harry. Mereka memang jagoan!" kata terakhir Ron sebelum Harry pamit kembali pulang ke rumah.

"Apa kau tak menceritakan kalau anak-anaknya juga ikut terlibat di masalah ini?" tanya Ginny.

"Aku bahkan perlihatkan isi surat Prof. McGonagall padanya. Katanya.. dia bahkan akan mendukung Hugo jika terlibat masalah seperti ini. Dasar.. Apa Ron sudah gila? Ups—" Harry menutup mulutnya cepat-cepat. Takut Ginny tak suka jika ia menjelek-jelekkan kakak istrinya sendiri, "just kidding!" sahutnya.

"Kenapa? Ron memang sudah gila, Harry!" jawab Ginny sambil tertawa.

* * *

Kelima anak yang mendapat detensi dibagi tugas oleh guru pendamping yang ditunjuk. Neville dengan senang hati menerima tugas yang diberikan langsung untuknya oleh Minerva.

Sejak pagi, kelima anak harus membersihkan tiga ruang menurut tugas. Ruang pertama adalah ruang piala, dibersihkan oleh dua sekawan James dan Fred Jr. Ruang kedua adalah ruang penyimpanan sapu, yang bertugas membersihkannya adalah Al, Lily dan Scorpius. Masing-masing ruangan harus dibersihkan sebelum jam perlajaran pertama pagi ini.

Sedangkan ruang ketiga adalah ruang perpustakaan, untuk ruang ini dibersihkan oleh kelima anak secara bersamaan saat jam istirahat. Secara berkala Neville menengok kelimanya setiap satu jam sekali. Melihat apakah tugas mereka sudah benar dikerjakan dengan baik.

"Al dan Scorpius bersihkan lima rak di belakang, Lily dua rak di tengah, lalu James dan Fred kalian bersihkan lima rak di bagian depan. Sudah jelas?"

"Jelas, Profesor!"

Neville mulai mengomando kelima anak-anak sahabatnya semasa sekolah untuk kembali bekerja. Khusus hari ini, perpustakaan di tutup untuk dibersihkan. Bagi murid-murid yang memerlukan buku, ruang kebutuhan sudah disiapkan untuk menjadi perpustakaan pengganti di sana.

Al menaiki tangga geser di yang bersandar di salah satu rak, "tolong ambilkan lap itu, Scorp!" katanya sambil menunjuk kain lap di atas meja.

"Terima kasih," jawabnya menerima bantuan Scorpius.

Di bagian depan, James dan Fred Jr bukannya membersihkan debu-debu di sisi rak, mereka malah sibuk merencanakan sesuatu mengerjai Lily yang sedang sendiri menata buku-buku di rak tengah.

Fred menyobek selembar kertas buku dan melipatnya menjadi burung. Ia lantas meletakkan di telapak tangannya sambil mengarahkannya pada Lily, "aku kirimkan pesan cinta ini untukmu, little Lily!" canda Fred Jr. Ibarat ingin memberikan nyawa pada burung kertas buatannya, Fred Jr meniup si burung kertas sampai ia terbang dengan sayapnya.

Meliuk kesana-kemari hingga sampai ke posisi Lily berdiri. "Apa ini?" tanyanya pelan. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah James dan Fred Jr yang kembali sibuk membersihkan rak. Tak ada yang mencurigakan. Sampai tangannya perlahan membuka lipatan burung kertas itu, dan terlihat sebuah gambar yang..

"Aaaaggghhh!"

Mendengar Lily berteriak, Al langsung bergegas turun dari tangga, "ada apa, Lily!" Al kaget bukan main. Ia menemukan gambar bergerak seorang pria sedang memotong tangannya sendiri sampai mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"FRED! JAMES!" Teriak Al, Lily, dan Scorpius bersamaan.

* * *

Tok tok tok!

"Masuk!"

Dua pasang suami istri masuk secara bersamaan. "Potter dan Weasley! Silakan masuk!"

"Jadi kalian?" bisik Ginny pada Angelina.

"Tentu saja kami. Fred tak akan sukses menjalankan misi-misinya tanpa James membantunya, Ginny! Iya, kan?" jawab Angelina mengikuti langkah sang suami yang lebih dulu masuk ruang kepala sekolah.

Minerva mempersilakan Harry-Ginny dan George-Angelina untuk duduk di sofa yang sudah disediakan. "Bagimana rasanya, Harry? Masuk ruang kepala sekolah kembali karena undangan spesial," tanya Minerva sambil tersenyum.

Berbeda jauh dengan ekspresi Harry yang lempeng tak bertenaga, "seperti akan mendapat detensi untuk membersihkan ruang penyimpanan piala, Profesor!" jawabnya tak bersemangat.

"Namun sayangnya tugas itu sudah dilaksanakan oleh putramu, James, dan putra Mr. Weasley, Fred," Minerva ikut duduk di salah satu sofa tunggal yang kosong.

Mendengar penuturan mantan gurunya, George malah tersenyum girang, "aku bangga dengan putraku!" katanya pelan. Angelina mencubit pinggangnya pelan, "diam kau, George!" ancamnya.

"Aku sampai tak menyangka putra-putra kalian bisa meneruskan jejak kejayaan kembar Weasley. Apalagi salah satunya adalah putra seorang Potter,"

"Anda saja tak menyangka, apalagi saya ayahnya," batin Harry.

"Seka—"

"Permisi," suara seseorang terdengar masuk ke ruangan Minerva. Pria berambut pirang platina mucul setelah membuka pintu besar yang cukup berat itu.

Harry terperangah melihat siapa tamu terakhir yang akan diundang Minerva ke kantornya, "Draco?" pekiknya. "Malfoy!" tambah George semangat.

Minerva mempersilakan Draco duduk di kursi tepat di sisi kanan Harry. "Maaf, Astoria tak bisa ikut, sedang ada pekerjaan di Perancis," kata Draco sopan. Berbeda sekali dengan sikapnya saat masih berstatus murid Hogwarts.

"Tak apa-apa, Mr. Malfoy. Asalkan ada orang tua yang datang. Akhirnya para orang tua dari para siswa yang melanggar aturan sekolah sudah berkumpul. Memang terdengar berat, namun ini harus kami kabarkan,"

Minerva membuka sebuah perkamen berisi daftar pelanggaran James, Fred, Al, Lily, dan Scorpius yang akan ia bacakan satu persatu di depan para orang tua.

"Fred Wealey dan James Potter melakukan tindakan penyalahgunaan mainan sihir kepada murid bernama Hugo Weasley—"

"Hugo?!" tanya Harry dan George bersamaan. "Benar, Hugo Weasley. Keponakan kalian sendiri,"

"Oh God!" kata Harry.

"Amazing!" pekik George.

Para istri hanya bisa menunduk malu sedangkan Draco ternganga tak percaya. "Saya lanjutkan, ya. Keduanya membuat wajah korban mendadak berubah menjadi merah dan memiliki luka-luka memar. Namun dapat disembuhkan segera oleh Albus Potter dan Scorpius Malfoy yang kebetulan bertemu dengan korban,"

Baru pelanggaran pertama, para orang tua sudah merasakan ketar-ketir tak karuan. Ginny berusaha keras menahan rasa kesalnya pada James yang lagi-lagi.. membuat keonaran di sekolah.

"Kesalahan kedua dari Fred Weasley dan James Potter adalah menyembunyikan buku musik Lily Potter dan berencana akan menjadikan buku yang mereka bawa sebagai benda percobaan transfigurasi," terang Minerva. Ia membuka lebih panjang perkamen di tangannya.

Mata Minerva mengamati ekspresi macam-macam dari para mantan murid di depannya. Ada rasa kasihan mengingat mereka semua sempat terkenal sebagai murid-murid yang berpengaruh terhadap sekolah, bahkan dunia sihir Inggris. Namun kini duduk sebagai orang tua yang harus mendapatkan imbas dari kelakuan anak-anak mereka.

"Selanjutnya adalah pelanggaran yang dilakukan oleh Albus Potter—"

"Al, kenapa Al bisa seperti ini?" batin Ginny. Tidak pernah sedikitpun ia pernah membayangkan putra keduanya yang pendiam dan terkesan kalem bisa melakukan pelanggaran di sekolah.

Minerva menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan membaca perkamennya, "Albus Potter melakukan tindakan berbahaya ketika pertandingan Quidditch antara asrama Gryffindor melawan asrama Slytherin. Albus Potter dengan sengaja menjebak Roxanne Weasley agar melukai James Potter. Dan akibat tindakan tersebut, James Potter mengalami patah tulang pada lengan kirinya,"

Baru diketahu oleh Harry dan Ginny bahwa kecelakaan yang dialami James beberapa waktu lalu adalah ulah Al. Yang mereka ketahui dari Teddy, James mendapatkan hantaman bludger dari pukulan salah sasara Roxanne yang ingin menyerang pemain Slytherin.

"Pelanggaran selanjutnya adalah, Albus Potter berusaha menyembunyikan buku Lily Potter meski niat tersebut belum sampai terlaksana."

Berhenti pada pelanggaran Al, Minerva menurunkan perkamennya dan menatap ke arah Harry dan Ginny. "Saya harap kalian berdua bisa melakukan pendekatan personal pada Al. Anak itu butuh diberikan semangat meski saya tahu, Al adalah anak yang tak mau mengungkapkan masalah batinnya secara mudah."

"Kami mengerti, Profesor," jawab Harry disusul Ginny.

"Akibat masalah buku Lily yang hilang, disaksikan oleh beberapa murid lain, Lily Potter ikut melakukan pelanggaran sekolah, yakni menyakiti murid lain. Dan pada kasus ini, Lily Potter menampar Albus Potter diikuti James Potter yang mukul wajahnya hingga mengakibatkan korban terluka,"

Kalimat terakhir Minerva membuat Draco sukses terkejut bukan main. Di hari spesialnya ia baru saja mendengar kabar mengejutkan dari keturunan sang mantan rivalnya dulu. Satu hal yang langsung terlintas dipikirannya, "Scorpius pasti ada sangkutpautnya dengan masalah pertengkaran para Potter itu,"

"Merlin! Mereka benar-benar rindu dengan hukumanku!" kata Ginny seperti bergumam. Harry yang mendengarnya menenagkan Ginny dengan meremas tangannya pelan.

Selesai dengan masalah para Potter junior dan Weasley, Minerva menlanjutkan pada murid bersalah selanjutnya, "Mr. Malfoy. Saya bisa katakan.. mungkin di antara para murid yang mendapat detensi, tindakan melanggar aturan sekolah yang dilakukan Scorpius didasari pada niat yang baik,"

Draco terdiam, "maksudnya?"

"Mr. Malfoy jangan terlebih dulu menyalahkan Scorpius karena tindakannya. Ya, walaupun Scorpius ikut menyembunyikan buku milik Lily yang diambilnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari Al, namun ternyata niatnya itu hanya ingin membantu menyadarkan sahabatnya untuk berubah menjadi anak yang baik. Dan jangan khawatir, Scorpius sudah mengembalikan buku itu ke pemiliknya, Lily Potter,"

Draco hampir saja marah, selama ini ia berusaha membesarkan Scorpius untuk menjadi anak yang baik. Dengan kejadian ini, ia sendiri akhirnya mengetahui.. putra tunggalnya itu telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang sederhana. Jauh berbeda dengan dirinya dulu.

* * *

"Kalian mau ditambah hukumannya?"

"Mom!" teriak James dan Fred Jr bersamaan, namun teriakan mereka ditujukan pada orang yang berbeda.

Ginny dan Angelina masuk area perpustakaan utama sudah memasang wajah penuh amarah. Jangan ditanya bagaimana wajah merah dua sosok ibu yang hobinya memang membuat hukuman anak-anaknya itu. "Ampun Mom!" seru James dan Fred Jr menahan sakit di telinga.

"Hogwarts memberikan kebebasan pada orang tua untuk melanjutkan detensinya di rumah masing-masing!" seru Neville di sisi rak buku.

George ikut menghampiri Neville sambil berbisik pelan, "aku bangga dengan putraku, Neville!"

"Kau selalu begitu, bung! Penerusmu dan mendiang Fred telah lahir!" kata Neville girang.

"Dad—" panggil Al pada sang ayah, "maafkan aku, kalau kela—"

"Kau hebat, son!" kata Harry duduk di samping Al.

Al memilih diam, "tapi tindakanmu ini salah!" koreksi Harry. Ia merangkul tubuh putranya yang sudaha beranjak remaja.

"Dad paham dengan posisimu saat ini," Harry melihat sejenak ke arah Lily yang sudah ditenangkan oleh Angelina, "kau ingat dengan kata-kata Dad saat kau mau berangkat ke Hogwarts di tahun pertamamu?" tanya Harry bijaksana.

Al mengangguk. Petuah Harry saat itu membuatnya tenang menanggapi godaan James yang menakutinya jika ia masuk Slytherin. "Kau seperti pemelik nama tengahmu, nak. Profesor Severus Snape adalah orang baik, namun tindaknya buruk, hanya untuk menutupi jati dirinya yang seorang Slytherin serta pengabdiannya pada raja kegelapan. Namun nyatanya.. ia menghianatinya. Bahkan diakhir hayatnya, dia dikenal sebagai orang yang baik. Jadi, seburuk apapun yang kau lakukan, kebaikan dirimu akan selalu menang. Dan Dad percaya itu!"

Ya, nama rupanya memang sebuah doa. Harry menyadari bahwa nama-nama yang diberikannya pada putra-putrinya itu sedikit banyak berpengaruh pada kepribadiannya. Salah satunya adalah Al. "Jadilah Al yang sebenarnya. Bukan menjadi Al yang dibuat tak sebenarnya," tutup Harry. Ia memeluk putra tengah dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Di sudut perpustakaan, Draco menghadap Scorpius dengan wajah tak mudah ditebak, "maafkan aku, Dad!" kata Scorpius. Wajahnya menatap ujung sepatunya ketakutan.

"Scorpius, lihat Dad. Siapa yang mengajarimu tak menatap lawan bicaramu, apalagi orang tuamu sendiri? Tanya Draco sedikit keras.

Ayah yang satu ini punya caranya sendiri dalam menasehati putranya, "tindakamu sudah jauh lebih baik daripada yang Dad lakukan dulu. Dad bangga padamu, son!" Draco lantas membawa Scorpius ke dalam dekapannya.

"Tapi, aku sudah ikut menyembunyikan buku Lily—"

"Prof. McGonagall sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Dad mengakui memang perbuatanmu itu salah, tapi niatmu baik, nak. Dad mengerti!"

"Maafkan aku, Dad. Di hari ulang tahunmu aku malah membuat Dad dipanggil ke Hogwarts karena perbuatanku," Scorpius memeluk sang ayah menyesal.

Draco tersenyum semabri mengelus wajah pucat sang putra tunggal. "Ini adalah kado teristimewa yang pernah Dad dapatkan tepat di hari ulang tahun Dad,"

Keduanya lantas terdiam, saling menatap bak sedang bercermin, "selamat ulang tahun, Dad!"

"Terima kasih, son!"

 **\- tbc -**

* * *

Huhhh tinggal satu chapter lagi, nih. Chapter 10 akan jadi chapter penutup fic ini. Jadi ditunggu, ya!

Anne tunggu review kalian, loh! Bisa request cerita atau jalan cerita juga. Banyak yang _request_ annya aku buat, loh! :)

 **Thanks,**

Anne x


	10. Kompak!

_Hai, everyone!_ Sorry banget baru muncul. Banyak pekerjaan yang maksa untuk dikerjakan lebih cepat. Sampai harus ngorbanin fic aku ini. Anne benar-benar mohon maaf untuk kalian semua yang nunggu akhir cerita ini. Sorry banget!

 **Ninismsafitri** : Scorp milih siapa ya? Kapan-kapan deh aku buatin cerita spesial mereka. Thanks sudah baca :)

 **Scorly pair** : Siap, sedang proses penulisan! Ditunggu, ya. Terima kasih! :)

 **DiahImbarsiwi15** : Sorry, ya. Aku telat updatenya. banyak tugas yang lain harus dikerjain duluan, sih. Ini nih udah siap! Terima kasih sudah setia nunggu! Thank you! :D

So, langsung aja ya!

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

"Tekan tutsnya baru injak pedalnya. Jangan terbalik, Al!"

"Koordinasi tangan dan kakimu harus benar, Al. Seperti ini!"

Berturut-turut Lily mengajarkan kepada Al tentang cara-cara bermain piano. Al duduk di sisi Lily yang sesekali mempraktekkan apa yang diajarkannya. "Ya Tuhan, Lily! Kenapa sesusah ini kau bahkan bisa bermain dengan tanpa melihatnya," gerutu Al. Hampir satu jam ia belum bisa mengatur nada. Jemarinya juga masih kaku.

Lily memaksa kembali tangan Al untuk menyentuh tuts pianonya, "kita fingering seperti awal latihan aja, biar jarimu kuat dulu," pinta Lily. Al dengan semangat memulai kelas musiknya lagi dengan sang adik, "ingat, beri bobot! Main pelan-pelan lebih baik, daripada cepat tapi salah,"

"Jariku seperti mau lepas, Lily!" kata Al mengeluh tapi tetap melakukannya. Hari-hari melihat Lily latihan membuat Al penasaran ingin mencoba alat musik sebesar gajah itu di rumahnya.

Piano Lily kini sudah diganti. Harry menjual piano lama putrinya dan mengantinya dengan jauh lebih baik. Sejak lama Lily ingin memiliki grand piano di rumah. Tapi itu tak mungkin. Rumah mereka tidak cukup besar jika diisi dengan grand piano di dalamnya. Namun, setelah hampir dua hari Lily dan Harry keluar masuk toko piano, mereka akhirnya membawa pulang baby grand piano hitam yang begitu elegan. Ukurannya tak begitu besar sehingga di sudut ruang tamu, versi mini grand piano pilihan Lily dapat masuk dan menghiasi rumah mereka.

Ginny keluar dari dapur sambil tersenyum melihat kelakuan dua anaknya yang sibuk sendiri dengan alat musik bernama piano itu. "Terus semangat, Al. Kalau kau sudah menguasainya kau pasti bisa bermain dengan baik," kata Ginny ikut memperhatikan latihan dasar tangga nada yang diajarkan oleh Lily.

"Tuh, dengar kata Mom. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, Al!" ucap Lily menepuk punggung kakaknya.

Al mengibaskan tangannya di dahi, "lelah!" pekiknya.

"Oh, ya, Lils. Bagaimana dengan lagu yang diminta oleh pelatihmu waktu itu? Apa sudah kau siapkan? Besok kau harus rekaman, Lily!"

"Sudah, Mom. Aku ciptakan langsung saat latihan di sana. Dad sudah tahu, kok!"

"Biar kutebak," Al menghentikan permainannya tiba-tiba. Mengalihkan konsentrasinya pada wajah sang adik, "kau pasti menciptakannya tak ada satu jam. Benar?" tanya Al mulai mengira-ngira.

Lily menjentikkan jarinya, "tepat. Sekitar 10 menit saja. Karena durasi yang diminta kurang dari 2 menit. Jadi aku menciptakannya cepat saja. Aku sempat melihat anak-anak bermain balet di ruang yang berbeda, dari situ ide itu muncul. Karena mendadak dan tak ada kertas, aku sampai menulis nadanya di kedua telapak tangan Dad—"

"Dan selanjutnya Dad harus membersihkan noda tinta itu berkali-kali karena sulit dihilangkan!"

Harry dan James masuk ke dalam rumah dengan membawa dua kantung berisi makanan dan buah-buahan. "Hehehe.. maaf, Dad," kata Lily malu-malu.

Harry mengacak-acak poni Lily sambil tersenyum gemas. Al masih terus berlatih piano dengan instruksi perlahan yang diminta Lily. Al begitu bersemangat sampai tak tahu ayah dan kakaknya sudah datang.

"Waw, kau sudah lumayan juga bermain piano, Al," panggil James lalu mendekat ke sisi lain Al.

Adik lelakinya hanya tersenyum simpul sambil terus menggerakkan jarinya. Lily senang, jemari Al mulai lihai menekan tuts pianonya meski masih pelan-pelan. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa latihan juga, James!" tawar Lily. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan meminta James untuk mengantikannya duduk satu bangku dengan Al.

James setuju dan ikut menekan-nekan asal tuts piano Lily. Al yang merasa terganggu memukul pelan tangan James yang mulai usil. "Kapan-kapan saja, deh. Hari ini aku juga baru selesai belajar," kata James terus menggangu latihan Al.

"Belajar apa?" tanya Al dan Lily bersamaan. Mereka sampai saling pandang karena bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama secara bersamaan.

Di meja tengah Ginny dibantu oleh Harry mengeluarkan isi bungkusan yang baru dibelinya. Sambil sesekali melirik keakraban yang terjalin antara ketiga anak mereka. "Aku tak menyangka mereka bertiga pernah bertengkar sampai adu fisik. Coba lihat mereka, Harry. Manis sekali, bukan?" bisik Ginny pelan. Wajahnya bersemu bahagia.

"Anak siapa dulu!" kata Harry bangga.

James menjelaskan perihal apa yang baru saja ia pelajari. "Aku baru belajar dengan Dad mengendarai.. mobil—"

"APA?" Teriak Lily, Al, dan Ginny bersamaan. Ginny langsung memelototi Harry meminta penjelasan secepatnya.

Semua pandangan tertuju pada James, "ada apa dengan kalian?" tanyanya sambil cengar-cengir.

"Harry, James masih 14 tahun!" suara Ginny meninggi.

"Aku tahu, sayang!" jawab Harry santai.

Lily terpukau dengan kakaknya yang sudah mulai belajar menyetir, "kau sudah bisa, James?"

"Tentu, ya.. kata Dad aku lebih cepat belajar daripada Uncle Ron. Meski baru belajar, aku sudah bisa menggerakkan mobil dengan baik meski sempat hampir menyerempet anjing—"

"Amazing! Kapan-kapan aku ajari juga, James!" Al yang mudah sekali mencoba hal baru mulai tertarik untuk ikut belajar menyetir. Dari arah dapur, Harry tampak mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Al.

Harry menghargai semangat putranya-putranya.

"James anak tangguh, sayang! Kau ingat, James bahkan belajar sepeda roda dua saat ia 3 tahun! Apa salahnya mengajarkannya menyetir diusia muda juga,"

"Tapi dia—"

Satu jari Harry menghentikan protes Ginny cepat. Ia paling bisa membuat wanita Weasley itu salah tingkah saat ia menatapnya tepat di matanya. "Aku tetap tak membolehkan James maupun Al nanti mengendarai mobil sendirian sampai usianya 17 tahun,"

"Oke, Dad!" canda Ginny, ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Harry pelan.

"Thanks, Mom!" Jawabnya tak kalah manja.

Di dekat piano, James dan Al masih sibuk dengan latihan piano mereka. Sesekali ada suara-suara frustasi dari mulut James maupun Al yang kesulitan mengikuti instruksi Lily yang membaca not-not balok dari bukunya.

"Tanda ini maksudnya apa, Lils?" tanya James menunjuk sebuah tanda yang aneh di salah satu nada.

Lily melihatnya sekilas, "itu time signature, jumlah ketukan di lagu ini,"

"Aku tak mengerti membaca bulatan-bulatan itu, kau punya cara yang lain biar kita berdua bisa bermain piano?" Al lelah juga. Sejak tadi ia masih belum mencoba memainkan satu lagupun.

Padahal yang Al inginkan adalah mencoba memainkan musik seperti yang sering dilakukan Lily. Mulai memutar otak, Lily berjalan ke rak kecil berisi buku-buku partitur Lily. Sebuah buku berisi kumpulan musik karyanya sendiri.

Ia membuka pada sebuah judul instrumen yang sedikit aneh. Meletakkannya di depan kedua kakaknya. "Ellen's Song?" tanya Al dan James bersamaan.

"Aku menulisnya saat Ellen, gadis kecil tetangga kita dulu, meninggal dunia. kalian ingat Ellen, kan?"

Karena tulisannya itu, Lily kembali mengingat tetangganya yang bernama Ellen. Ellen satu tahun lebih muda dari Lily. Ia meninggal sehari setelah Lily lulus dari sekolah Mugglenya. Ellen adalah anak yang pintar, namun ia meninggal setelah menyerah dengan penyakit livernya.

James mengingat betul sosok Ellen yang ia kenal. "Dulu dia sering sekali bermain di sini. Aku ingat, hampir saja dia melihat aku menggunakan sihir saat dia di kamar mandi," cerita James.

"Yahh, aku jadi rindu Ellen," tiba-tiba Lily ikut merangsang duduk di antara James dan Lily duduk tetap di tengah-tengah. Al di kanannyaya, sedangkan James di sebelah kirinya.

"Aku akan mainkan dulu sendirian. Temponya lambat, kok. Jadi kalian berdua bisa mengamatinya dulu. Ini cukup mudah," Lily memainkannya sendiri dengan begitu indah. Melodi yang ia mainkan sarat sekali ekspresi kerinduan pada seseorang yang telah tiada.

Tidak sampai 2 menit, permainan cantik Lily selesai. "Terdengar menyentuh sekali, Lily. Kelihatannya memang mudah. Tapi bagaimana kita bisa bermainnya?" Al kebingungan. Kesepuluh jari Lily begitu lihai menekan tutsnya berirama.

"Begini, karena Al sudah cukup bisa memahami nadanya, biar Al memainkan melodinya dengan tangan kanan. James, kau mainkan pola iramanya seperti aku tadi."

Pelan-pelan, Lily mengajarkan melodi yang harus dimankan Al dan meminta kakak keduany untuk mengingatnya. "Nanti akan aku tuntun sol mi sasinya," pesan Lily.

"Aku harus berulang seperti ini terus?" tanya James. Ia mempraktekkan permainan jari-jari tangan kirinya dengan semangat.

"Iya, berganti saat di beberapa part yang aku bilang tadi. Naik di oktaf mana kau ingat?"

"Hemm!" jawab James terus melancarkan perpindahan jemarinya.

Hampir setengah jam mereka berlatih tanpa membuat ulah yang aneh-aneh. Ginny sampai gemas tak menggoda ketika anaknya itu. "Sering-seringlah seperti ini, kids! Mom dan Dad kan jadi tenang?" kata Ginny mendekati ketiganya.

"Wow, sepertinya kalian berhasil memainkannya bukan?" Harry datang ikut penasaran.

Lily bersorak girang, "tentu saja. Al, James, dan aku akan berkolaborasi hari ini," katanya singkat. Dilihatnya wajah Al dan James yang sudah tak sabar memperlihatkan hasil latihan mereka pagi ini.

"Kami akan menampilkan satu lagu berjudul.. Ellen's Song!" Lily membuka penampilan mereka dengan singkat. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengomando Al dan James untuk mulai bermain.

"1.. 2.. 3!"

Dan sebuah permainan yang indah mereka ciptakan. Kerja sama antara permainan tangan kiri James dan tangan kanan Al mampu berjalan singkron dengan arahan Lily yang sesekali berbisik pelan memandu kedua kakaknya.

Tak lupa kaki Lily membantu menginjakkan pedal sesuai jalan permainan. Sedikit kaku terlihat dari jari-jari Al dan James. Tampak dari jari kelingking Al yang berdiri kaku karena tak ikut menekan. Sedangkan James yang bertugas memainkan pola ritemnya sampai tak sadar mengerakkan badannya sesuai perpindahan jarinya. Ke kanan lalu kembali ke kiri.

Harry dan Ginny tak percaya, kerja sama ketiganya mampu memainkan satu instrument yang memang tak terlalu panjang dengan begitu indah. Mereka tak bisa pungkiri apa yang baru saja dimainkan ketiganya dapat mereka nikmati sampai di nada terakhir.

"Yeaaahhh kita berhasil!" sorak ketiga Potter junior luar biasa bahagianya.

"Hebat sekali kalian. Padahal kalian berdua baru saja belajar menekan tutsnya. Sekarang sudah bisa memainkannya dengan baik. Dad kan sudah sering ikut belajar dengan Lily, tinggal Mom yang belum mencoba," Harry menggoda Ginny agar ikut berlatih.

"Ahh Mom biar masak saja lah! Eh bukannya kita harus berangkat? Kau rekaman jam 11 kan, Lils?" benar saja, Ginny melihat jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.15. "Benar juga. Kita harus berangkat, jarak studio dengan sini lumayan jauh. Ayo anak-anak!" sambung Harry sambil meraih kunci mobilnya.

James langsung berdiri lebih dulu dari bangku piano, "aku yang nyetir?!" tawarnya senang hati.

"NO!" teriak mereka berempat bersamaan.[]

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

Wohoho selesai juga. Sebenarnya akhir chapter ini mau Anne buat sampai proses Lily rekaman di studio. Tapi berhubung sudah lumayan panjang dan ini memang cerita bukan untuk Lily, aku akhiri di sini aja.

Nah, buat teman-teman yang pengen lihat bagaimana permainan Ellen's Song ini bisa cari di Youtube dengan kunci pencariannya **Emily Bear - Ellen's Song** (ini bukan lagu kematian ya, tapi memang lagu yang Emily ciptain singkat banget buat Ellen Degeneres, yang presenter itu loh). Cari yang cover dari orang-orang lain udah banyak. Permainnannya lumayan mudah diikuti bagi pianis pemula. Anne sering mainin ini! :)

Akhir kata, Anne mengucapkan terima kasih bagi semua pembaca dan yang sudah review. Tinggalkan review kalian, bisa juga request cerita atau pairing siapa favorit kalian. Kalau bisa, Anne buatkan! ^_^

 **Terima kasih!**

Anne xo


End file.
